The Marauders
by Tomo Potter
Summary: AU. The Marauders were just a silly little club at the start of school, sure. In their later years though, they got their hands on instruments, and ten years later, this story began. RLSB, SSSB, JPLE. Slash. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This idea hit me when I was working on my brother's 10th birthday present (people, wish him a happy birthday!) And I couldn't not write it._

_Dedicated: to Lita, who IS Sirius. We need to RP more, girl! Love ya!_

_AU: Marauders are 26-7. Year is 2008 (Yes, I've altered the timeline. Ooooo) James married Lily, but had no kids. No Voldemort. The rest you'll have to wait and see._

_WARNING: This is a slash story, which means boy-on-boy romance, and maybe some explicit scenes (okay, so scratch the maybe.) If that isn't your thing, please read no further. Also, prepare for swearing, explicit scenes, violence, (maybe) a little substance abuse, depending on how I feel that day, and who knows what else._

_Disclaimer: Any characters or settings you recognise do NOT belong to me. They belong to JK Rowling, and I stake no claim of them. I am not trying to break laws with this writing, just tell a story._

**The Marauders **

Sirius Black sat tilted back on the chair, feet crossed on the dining table, softly plucking at the guitar he was holding, and occasionally stopping to tune one of the strings ever so slightly. The door opened behind him at the exact same time the bus gave a lurch, sending Sirius flying forward, and then back, hitting the ground hard, long silky hair flying everywhere.

"Fucking ow... Jeeze James, don't startle me like that." He grumbled, picking himself up and dusting off his tight jeans. He pushed his long hair back behind his shoulders, where it reached almost to his knees, the hair that had gained him such a huge female fan following.

"Sorry." James rolled his eyes. It was hard for Sirius to see the eye rolling, behind the curtain of hair James always wore in front of his face. He didn't get how the guy stood it, especially over his trademark round glasses, which had started a fashion that stormed the world. Fine, so Sirius wasn't the only one with a fan club.

"What's up anyway?" Sirius plopped back into his seat, picking up the guitar once more, giving it an absent strum.

"Don't you remember?" James eyed him. Sirius shook his head.

"Ten years, man. Ten years to the day, and you don't even remember it." James smirked, as though surveying something delicious. "Ten fucking years since you picked up a guitar, and decided we were gonna be a band."

"What?" Sirius blinked, accompanied by a loud twanging noise as his fingers slipped on the strings. "Is it today?"

James nodded. "Remus and Pete are waiting. C'mon, man." He jerked his head in the direction of their living area, and then left. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, shaking it back loosely. Wow. Ten whole years.

_-Flashback_

_"James! Look what I got!" He grinned, showing the black, dangerous looking guitar off. It had been a present from his uncle, and he couldn't wait to play it. His fingers twanged across the strings, making a horrible noise. _

_"No way. No fucking way." James blinked. "No-one sane would give you means to make that much noise."_

_"It was my uncle." He grinned. "And now that I've left home and started growing my hair, you know what this means?"_

_"What?" James asked in fearful tones. He and Sirius were cohorts in everything, closer than brothers, but sometimes Sirius' schemes were hazardous to the health._

_"We're starting a band." Sirius announced. "We can afford instruments. Well, all except Remus, but I'll get him something. I've still got some of my savings for the bike left."_

_"We what?" James blinked._

_"We're gonna be called The Marauders, of course." Sirius went on. "We'll all have to learn to play, but once we do, I reckon we can be great." He grinned. "So how about it Jamesie, fancy joining in?"_

_"Wha... but... yeah, of course!" James grinned. "What d'you reckon I should play?"_

_Sirius shrugged. "We should discuss with the others, but I reckon you should get a guitar too. Twice the power and all."_

And so it had began. They had all agreed on instruments fairly quickly, and had wound up with a fantastic lineup. Now they were famous, touring the world together, with Lily of course. Ten years. Wow. Sirius shifted his guitar to his back, and headed out after James. In the living area, James, Lily, Remus, and Peter were waiting. Peter, who had slimmed down a lot since their school years, and was now considered the pretty one, was laughing at something James was saying. James was of course, talking, a beer in one hand, his other arm around Lily's shoulders. Remus was sitting on Pete's other side, a book open on his lap, laughing too. Sirius smiled. Some things never changed.

"Hey guys, the man himself is here!" Sirius grinned, sitting down next to Remus. "Ten years, eh? Jeeze. Guess people must like us or something."

Peter laughed, flicking back his blonde fringe, like he always did when he laughed. "Something like that." Peter was scrawny and frail now, though it was very deceptive; the drums had made him strong, and his arms were more muscular than they looked. Sirius never wanted to have a fist fight with that guy.

"So. Where's the beer at?" Sirius grinned, gesturing to James' bottle. Remus groaned.

"Come on guys, let's not use this as another excuse to get wasted. We're not fucking teenagers."

"Speak for yourself." Sirius smirked, grabbing himself a bottle and plopping back down. Remus choked, the book sliding from his lap as he looked at Sirius in horror. Sirius, in turn, laughed.

"Just kidding, Moony. Jeeze. Lighten up a little." Sirius smiled, popping open the beer and taking a drink. "We're not gonna get totally wasted, it's just a celebratory beer."

"Well... maybe just one." Remus sighed, grabbing a bottle for himself, Peter doing the same. They all sat in silence for a while, drinking and remembering the past ten years, from playing in deserted classrooms at Hogwarts, to pulling out their instruments, and spontaneously performing in the middle of the entrance hall one weekend, to their first professional concert and beyond. They were on tour most of the year now, and had a fan following of thousands, muggle and wizard alike. It was awestriking, the way people just connected with their songs. Most were written by Sirius, though each album had at leas one song by each band member, and occasionally, one by Lily, who usually helped out anyway. Their success was really quite staggering. It was... breathtaking.

"To ten years of rocking, and ten more years to follow." Sirius announced, raising his mostly empty bottle. The others chimed in, five bottles clinking together in a cacophony of sound, followed by sounds of swallowing, and then a moment's more silence. And then of course, Sirius broke it, jumping up.

"I think we should do something special, to commemorate ten years. Come on guys, let's just go to some random place and start playing, like we used to." He grinned, swishing his black hair back as he stood up.

"Sounds like a plan!" James cheered, and the others soon agreed. Sirius went and gave their instructions to their roadie Jessie, a boy from the year above them in Hogwarts, who saluted, and veered the bus off down a street, heading to a park where there was sure to still be some activity, given the early hour. The band members then scattered, preparing for a spontaneous concert. James reapplied his eyeliner and changed to somewhat classier clothes. Remus switched his powder blue shirt for a black one, tied his ash blonde (which he was dyeing to keep the grey at bay) hair into a short ponytail which reached to his shoulders, and at Sirius' request, begrudgingly put on some eyeliner. Peter, already dressed in black, brushed his hair and put on some eyeliner, while Sirius blackened his whole eye area, brushed his hair, and admired his tight pants. They grabbed their instruments just as the bus stopped, and the place suddenly came alive, sound technicians apparently springing from the walls to set things up. The band strolled out into the park at their leisure, all the activity attracting instant attention from the parkgoers. It was relatively calm, almost awed, until one teenage girl screamed "IT'S THE FUCKING MARAUDERS!"

Pandemonium ensued. People were texting their friends, the place was filling up, and before long there was a massive screaming crowd assembled, all clamouring for attention from the band, who ignored them for the most part, chattering among themselves. Once the speakers and everything were set up they headed to the area that had been laced off for them, tossing the screaming crowd a few waves as they went. They got into position quickly, Sirius up front by the microphone, guitar hanging effortlessly from his neck, Remus to his right, holding his bass somewhat more awkwardly, his violin offstage for the songs when he needed it, James to Sirius' left, his own guitar in his hands, and Peter at the back, drumsticks at the ready. Sirius grabbed the microphone stand haphazardly, pulling it close to himself and making the fans scream with delight.

"Hello all! Tonight is a very special night, and not just because it's the first time in four years we've just played a random concert 'cuz we felt like it. No, tonight is very special indeed." He crooned seductively, and the fans screamed louder.

"Ten years ago today is when The Marauders became a band. The first time we picked up instruments, and began to make music."

"You mean you picked up a guitar, and deafened me." James laughed, and Sirius laughed too, swishing his hair to the audience's delight.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Potter. Anyway, tonight we're gonna play a concert for you guys, and for us, to celebrate ten fucking awesome years!" He yelled and predictable, the audience screamed. Already, the place was packed, and people were standing right down the street. Sirius stepped back into the microphone playing a single chord on his guitar at the same moment, and the rest of the band followed, beginning the first song of the set they had chosen in front of the mirrors. It was a lively, upbeat song, about living life and not giving up whatever the bastards threw at you and it got the crowd dancing and screaming along. They were playing the best they could ever recall, each band member in the zone, almost part of the music. The end of the song came only too soon, and Sirius laughed delightedly. While singing and playing, he strutted around the stage, thanking muggles for headsets. He danced briefly with James, sang melodramatically to Remus in a failed attempt to make him laugh, jumped and thrashed his hair all around Peter, and of course, worked the crowd. At the end of the song, they were ecstatic, totally into the moment.

"OH-FUCKING-KAY! You guys are an amazing crowd. Getting right into the energy. Now, for the next song, I want you all to sing along, okay? This song is for you all. It's for every boy out there who turns up our music to escape the world. For every girl who cries when she hears our songs. For every fucking person out there who listens to us, whether for ten years or ten minutes, you mean the world to us. LET'S FUCKING GO!" He jumped and they began to play once more, he and James going easily on the guitar this time, as Remus' mournful violin work moved the crowd. They all knew this song well, it was one of the more popular ones off the recent album. When Sirius began to sing in a low tone, the audience followed him. It was a song about how a single person can touch you when the whole world has abandoned you. It was slightly narcissistic, as most people assumed it was about the band, but it never had been. Sirius had written it in fifth year, though had only recently actually put it to music. It had been about Remus at the time, written after Remus found Sirius about to kill himself. It had been his darkest hour, when Regulus had done some digging, and sent some of Sirius' deepest secrets to their mother. Remus had found him on the tower roof and, rather than pleading him not to do it, Remus had sat down next to him, and just talked about the time he tried to commit suicide, shortly after he was first attacked by local children, who called him a monster. The song was deeply personal to both of them, and neither of the other marauders really fully understood what it was about. This song too, sounded better than ever and the crowd was as into it as Sirius and Remus, every person present thinking of someone who had saved their life, one way or another. It finished on a breathtaking solo from Remus, and even Sirius watched him play, lost for words, as the petite boy put every ounce of soul he had into his violin.

For the rest of the concert, Sirius pranced around the stage, strutting, singing, playing, working the crowd, occasionally interacting with his bandmates, but the entire time his mind was fixed on Remus' violin solo. It had never sounded better, or more filled with emotion. By the end of the set, the whole crowd were falling about themselves, with sheer delight.

"OH-FUCKING-KAY!" Sirius shouted after the last song was over, grinning. "It's been so much fun playing for you guys, you're an amazing audience. You filled the whole thing with energy, which is fucking great. We're really sorry to go. But look. We've gotta move on, and we hope to see heaps of you guys at our concert tomorrow! Make that audience as fucking awesome as this one!" Screaming fans. "Thank you all, we love you! And let's have some cheers for The Marauders 10th birthday! C'mon, hip-hip-HOORAY! Hip-hip-HOORAY! Hip-hip-HOO-FUCKING-RAY!" Sirius screamed, the fans shouting along with him. "THANKS, AND GOOD NIGHT!" They grinned and waved as they exited the stage, Remus only pausing to grab his violin. They piled back in the bus, exhausted but exhilirated, and all grinned at each other. Peter headed straight to bed, exhausted as he always was after shows. James grabbed Lily and retired to their room as well, leaving Sirius and Remus sitting up in the living room.

"That violin solo sounded fucking amazing, Moony." Sirius said casually, swiping a beer from the selection left on the table. "Even more amazing than usual, I mean."

Remus smiled, getting himself a beer. "I was just thinking about that day you wrote it. Guess the feeling got through." He took a swig of his drink.

Sirius grinned. "I was thinking about it too, to tell the truth. I had really hit rock bottom then. If you hadn't show, I woulda jumped."

Remus sighed. "I know. I've been there, remember."

Sirius nodded. They had talked for hours on the roof, until they could hear their housemates getting up below them. Sirius had never told Remus what Regulus had found out about him, but he had no desire to then, and he had no desire to now. Remus wouldn't ask, and he didn't want to tell. That was the way it worked with them.

A lot of people wondered what could bring tearaway Sirius Black and quiet Remus Lupin together, the boys seemed as though they would just annoy each other, and they did. Their arguments were legendary back at school. But they also supported each other. While Sirius would romp with James when in a good mood, and Remus confined himself in the library, they somehow gravitated to each other whenever either one was upset or anything, and they would talk about it for hours, until both felt better. In a way, they were closer emotionally than Sirius and James. When Sirius had been kicked out of his parents' house, it was Remus he went to cry to. When Snape had infiltrated the Whomping Willow, Remus had screamed at Sirius for hours, and then collapsed on him, sobbing. They were like two halves of the same person, though it was a world noone else knew about, no others had touched.

"So. Ten years." Remus sighed. "Jeeze, it's hard to believe one of your crazy ideas took us this far."

Sirius smirked. "I know. You were so reluctant at first."

Remus laughed. "That's because you wanted me to play bass, and I only wanted to stay holed up with my violin for hours."

Sirius smirked. "Come on, you're a great bassist."

"I'm a better violinist."

"That's true."

"But I'm still glad you talked me into learning the bass."

Sirius smiled.

Remus smiled back.

000

The following morning, they were on the road yet again. The performance had set them back in time, but everyone knew it had been worth it. Even their tour manager was smiling as she scolded them, she could see how the performance had invigorated them and everyone else. It made the local front page, with a slight note that the police weren't happy, but that didn't dampen any spirits as they sped on towards their next concert hall. James and Lily's laughter could be heard all through the bus, Peter was humming as he went from place to place, and Sirius and Remus wound up once again on the sofa, talking, this time Remus with a cup of tea, Sirius with his guitar. Sirius was stretched out, his head on Remus' lap, feet on the top of the sofa, twanging absently on his guitar. Remus was sipping his coffee, and the two were talking, a perfectly comfortable, normal scene for the two of them. It happened fairly often, though was just rare enough to have it's own sort of specialness.

"Rem?" Sirius asked absently, strumming a few notes.

"Mmm?" Remus replied, sipping his tea.

"Gimme some tea."

"It'll go on your face."

"Challenge yourself. I'll wear the consequences."

"But then I'll have a wet lap."

"A wet lap filled with sexy."

"A hot wet lap. Because this is black tea. Which is hot."

"Please?"

Remus sighed, tipping some tea into Sirius' mouth. He managed the difficult task without spilling much, and what did spill went on Sirius.

Sirius smiled, satisfied, and plucked out some notes on the guitar, singing as he did; "Oh Moony dearest, you put the teeeeeeea in my mouth, and the teeeeeeea in my heart."

Remus laughed. "You're insane."

"You love it."

They sat in peaceful silence for awhile longer, Sirius plucking a few more notes, Remus sipping his tea, until Peter came in, humming Remus' solo of the night before.

"Hey guys. Good one Remus, that sounded fucking awesome last night."

"Thanks." Remus smiled.

"Twasn't the only thing fucking last night." Sirius smirked, gesturing to the sound of Lily and James' voices, teasing each other.

"Oh Padfoot... I don't wanna puke."

"Call me Padders, and I'll stop."

"Padders."

"Thy will be done." He smiled, and resumed plucking, occasionally singing about something his eyes fell upon, these items ranging from the shade of Peter's top to a fly that wouldn't stop buzzing. After hovering awkwardly for awhile, Peter departed, humming once more, and the two were left on their lonesome again. Sirius studied Remus absently from below as he played a few notes of one of their songs, then frowned.

"You have the best eyes I've ever seen." He said abruptly, and Remus blinked.

"Huh?"

"I mean it. They're all amber and golden and warm and wonderful. I'm gonna write a song about them." Sirius grinned.

Remus blinked again, eyeing Sirius. "You're insane."

"I mean it. Your eyes are like, the greatest things ever. Except me. Because I'm the coolest thing in the entire universe."

"Concieted much?" Remus rolled his eyes, smiling.

Sirius grinned back. "All the time. It's all part of my charm."

Remus couldn't help smiling. God save him, it was part of Sirius' charm.

000

That night, after much travelling and talking about the concert tonight and unpacking, Remus and Sirius found themselves sitting on the stage chattering behind the drawn curtains, while James and Peter got ready, and sound and stage technicians ran all around them. Remus was fiddling with his violin, and Sirius was once again plucking at his guitar.

"We should compose a song with just us two sometime. You could do some singing, instead of me hogging the stage constantly." Sirius said, idly dragging his guitar pick up the strings.

Remus blinked, a screech coming as he lost control of the bow slightly. "Sirius! You know I can't sing!"

"Sure you can."

"Not like you or James. You two croon like angels. I sing like a wolf."

"Come on, the crowd'll eat it up. Hell, they'd probably follow us if we started singing songs about how we like to dress up in pink dresses and hit local bars."

Remus laughed. "But seriously. I can play instruments in front of people, but not sing. I'm not confident like you."

"So?" Sirius shrugged. "You just have to fake it 'til you make it. Simple enough."

"I..." Remus sighed. "Fine. But remember, this is your fault."

"Sure thing. And as long as you keep your mouth shut about my pink dresses, nothing'll happen to you."

Remus laughed. "Oh gosh, I fear for my future."

"As you should." Sirius smirked. "Never underestimate a man with ruffles."

Remus snickered. "Oh, I won't."

Sirius half-frowned. "I should go on stage in drag one night, see if I can confuse anyone."

Remus laughed. "You'd have a brand new fan following."

"Oh gosh. Like I need another one."

"I'm sure your overinflated ego wouldn't mind."

Sirius smiled. "Er... actually, there was something I wanted to say." His voice sounded rather strangled now, and his plucking on the guitar ceased.

"Go for it." Remus put his violin aside, wondering what could make Sirius put on his serious face, a face they rarely saw.

"I'm..." Sirius took a sharp breath. He had decided to tell this deep secret to Remus, and noone else. Remus, who he could trust, Remus, who he could talk to about anyone, sweet, trusting, understanding, intelligent Remus, who would guard the secret with his life. "I'm gay."

_A/N: And there. Hopefully that's the start of a great fic. I should be working on From Within now, but well... I'm not. I hope you enjoy this, lots of Sirius and Remus in tight pants (Wheeeee!) and lots lots more to come :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So... Chapter one was really kinda a glorified prologue. Ah well. Things are really gonna get going now. -cackleage-_

_Dedication: The story itself is for Lita, who is my Sirius in tight pants. lmao. This chapter is also kinda for my wifeydoodle Nicki, who read it first. XD_

_WARNING: For this chapter, lots of swearing, and some boy/boy stage antics. Oh, and if you look closely, there's an itty bit of boylove, though not enough for them to realise. Sillies. XP_

_-For the overall fic warnings, see chapter one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings you recognise, they belong to JK Rowling._

_Note: I know, I know, internet on a tour bus. MAGIC. TOTALLY._

_Actually, I think there's something called bluetooth or whatever, but I'm not technological. NZ is like technology-hick town. Our broadband is the same speed as American dialup. No shit._

_Yet another note: I'm not happy with this chapter. I'm sick of staring at it though, and after ten odd readthroughs, I just can't tell what's wrong with it, so it's going up. I like the next chapter better, not to worry :P _

**The Marauders**

"I'm gay."

Those words have been the beginning of so many adventures, and they are the beginning of this one. Sirius kept his eyes on his guitar as he spoke and after, surveying the wood and strings he knew so very well. He felt more intimate about his guitar than he did about his underwear. It was like an extension of his body, he had rarely been seen without it since he was seventeen years old. It had been there for him in moments of happiness and sadness; he had played romantic songs on it at Lily and James' wedding, and angry frustrated songs on it whenever any of his family members tried to contact him. Now, it was his salvation in this awkward moment; his eyes stuck to it, and he didn't allow them to flick to Remus' expression, to see... whatever he expected to be there. Revulsion? Acceptance? He wasn't sure. Remus was an enigma, and there was no way of predicting his reaction. Sirius just had to wait, and hope.

"Oh." Remus said, ever so faintly. Well, he hadn't expected that. His amber eyes widened, fixing on Sirius who was predictably surveying his guitar. He always seemed to turn to it when things got too much. Remus simply studied the man for a minute, as though seeing him in another light. He supposed the stage antics Sirius got up to should have been a dead giveaway; he had french kissed each other member of the band on stage at least once, and had been seen kissing men and women alike offstage, though most people assumed it was for show. Well... part of it must be, Remus supposed, the kissing women. But... whoa. Sirius, manstud of Hogwarts, desired by women everywhere, was gay. That was kinda big. But should it be? Sexuality wasn't a big deal these days, it really wasn't anything huge when Remus thought about it. Sirius was gay. So were some of the greatest people who ever lived. Why not Sirius? 

"Is that what Regulus found out that day?" Remus asked, his voice sounding hoarser than he had expected.

"Yeah." Came Sirius' response, his tones equally hoarse.

Remus grinned, and lightly shoved his friend. "And you tried to kill yourself over that? Jeeze, I'm a werewolf, remember. You say gay like it's a big deal."

Sirius blinked, turning his eyes to Remus as though afraid. Remus smiled back reassuringly, and Sirius laughed, hardly daring to believe how accepting his friend was. He pounced on the blond, hugging him spontaneously.

"Thank you." He whispered. 

"For what?" Remus smiled back, returning the hug.

"Oy! C'mon lovebirds, we've got an audience to wow." Came James' voice, and they looked up. James rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure that was a very tender moment. Come ON!"

000

The show started out great, as usual. Sirius worked the crowd, while the others hovered and played a bit of backing music for him. He made them roar and scream, tossing his hair and laughing, as he shouted out the usual words to get them going. It worked every time, the crowd were a screaming gibbering mess before they had even begun to play for real. 

"OKAY FUCKERS, ENOUGH FUN!" Sirius grinned. "We're gonna actually start with the music now, with a song about a guy I met one time on a rooftop. GIVE IT UP FOR THAT GUY!" Their first song of this set was the one he had had the crowd sing along with the previous night, and yet again, the passion in Remus' ending solo was overwhelming. Even Sirius applauded along with the crowd.

"THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME, RIGHT?" He screamed, and the crowd screamed right back. "I think Remus is outdoing himself. He's the best fucking violin player ever. I WANT YOU TO ALL SCREAM FOR HIM!" The crowd roared in response, and Remus laughed, waving at them with his bow. 

"HELL YESSSSSS!" Sirius screamed, and Remus laughed even harder. The handsome man looked hilarious, as he often did. 

"OKAY, YOU PEOPLE. YOU ARE FUCKING AWESOME, AND I LOVE YOU ALL. I LOVE YOU ALL LOTS AND LOTS. YOU MAKE MY LIFE FANTASTIC. LET'S HAVE ANOTHER FUCKING SONG!" He grinned, looking back to ensure the others were ready for the next song in their set. This one was faster and more upbeat, though the lyrics were far more morbid; songs written by the deceptively calm Remus always were. This one, as all the Marauders knew, was about the mind numbing agony of his monthly transformation. Sirius screamed out the words with all the passion he knew his friend felt for them, and all the rage he and the others felt that Remus had to suffer that. 

"AND I FUCKING HOWL!" Sirius yelled the last words of the song, rather than singing them softly as intended, adding some profanity of his own to boot, and the crowd went nuts. He grinned, shooting a glance at Remus, who grinned back. 

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET DOWN TO SOME MORE NAUGHTY MUSIC NOW!" Sirius grinned, as the others prepared for their next song. "But first, I wanna see something I've never seen at one of our shows. I want a totally still audience! Until we start playing the next song, I want you all to just stand there! No screaming, no moshing, nothing, fuckers! Okay?" He yelled, and the crowd yelled back. "Ready? I'm gonna count to three... one... two... three... silence!" And there was silence. Deafening silence, broken only by the sound of Remus switching violin for bass. Sirius blinked. 

"Oh wow, it's really quiet. I could get used to this. I can hear myself thinking."

"You think? I didn't know you did that." Remus smirked. The crowd snickered quietly. One girl wooed.

"Shut up." Sirius grinned. "I got straight As in school."

"Sure you did." Remus grinned. "I was at school with you, remember."

"Whatever." Sirius laughed. "We ready?"

Three other people nodded. "Then let's fucking START!" Sirius yelled, and the crowd was unable to contain themselves; they screamed, they yelled, they shouted, people moved wildly, someone threw their undies on stage, and the music started once more.

This song was one of James', and was of course about Lily. It was an early one, and the line "She's a wild little temptress." repeated in it many times. Sirius strutted around the stage as he sang, pulling his usual sexy moves; rubbing James' leg with his, strutting wildly around Peter, hair flying, and then he headed in to Remus. 

Usually Sirius did most of his sexy stuff with James, who he knew was always up for it. Now, however, he felt impulsive. Bolstered and emboldened by the crowd's support, he felt ready to test the new waters with Remus. Sashaying up to him, he sang.

"She's just a wild little temptress

She's fucking turning me on

She's just a wild little temptress

I can't fucking controooollll it!" 

As James began his guitar solo, moving to the front of the stage, Sirius moved straight up to Remus, giving him a quick, deep kiss, his tongue quickly massaging the other man's, before diving into his guitar piece with ten times the usual enthusiasm. The crowd, especially the female portion, were all going insane. They always loved it when Sirius got into the steamy stuff on stage, and he could practically feel the video cameras on him. This would hit the internet before tomorrow morning. Not wanting to disappoint, as Sirius played, he continued around Remus, rubbing the still somewhat shy boy's legs with his own, pressing together any part of their bodies he could, and as James took to the stage more fully, he pulled the short bassist in for a deeper kiss, stopping playing to wrap one arm briefly around Remus' neck, and was delighted when he felt a light hand on his waist. He pulled back from the kiss grinning, and Remus grinned back, and then Sirius was back on stage, and he was singing and playing and jumping around with the energy of a thousand fans. 

At the end of the song Sirius was panting wildly, usually neat hair shaken everywhere, grinning like a man possessed.

"That was a fucking good song, wasn't it? I think we really fucking rock, guys." He grinned. "Shall I sing some more of my pretty, pretty songs? I'd like to sing you a song I wrote this morning. It doesn't have any backing music yet, but I'm going to develop it into something special. Shall I sing it for you?" The crowd, predictably, screamed.

"Alright then." Sirius smiled, flicking back his hair, and crooned into the microphone.

"Oh Remus dearest, you put the teeeeeeea in my mouth, and the teeeeeeea in my heart." Remus laughed loudly, and James looked affronted.

"See, today I've decided that Remus is my best friend. Let's all scream just cuz he's fantastic!" The crowd screamed wildly and Sirius joined in, giving a high pitched scream right into the microphone and jumping up and down, hair flying everywhere.

"Oy, you, I'm feeling all unloved." James hollered, and Sirius blinked. 

"Oh gosh, I'm in demand today. Shall I give you a kiss too, James?" Sirius sauntered over to James, planting a large, smacking kiss squarely on his lips. Two guys in one show. This must be a damn field day for the fangirls. They were screaming no end. Usually Sirius restricted things to some humping and the occasional kiss on stage, but tonight he felt reckless.

"I guess I'd better complete the set. Don't want Pete feeling unloved." Sirius jumped all the way to the drums, where he kissed Peter as well, and the crowd went nuts. Sirius returned to the front.

"I WANT TO KISS YOU ALL TOO! I WANT TO KISS EVERY SINGLE PERSON HERE, BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL GORGEOUS! I can see some really pretty people here, though none of them are as pretty as me. I'm just incredibly pretty, aren't I. There should be some kind of law against me." The crowd screamed as Sirius strutted, swishing his hair and swaying his hips ever so slightly. 

"I'm gonna sing a song now, do you want to hear it, or do you want me to just make out with my bandmates some more!" The crowd screamed, and Sirius laughed. 

"Know what's funny? If I wasn't a famous musician, just some guy who liked to kiss his friends, I'd get beaten up, and called a faggot. While I'm singing the next song, I want you all to fucking think about that." 

With that sentiment, Sirius began to sing, going through the motions with their next song. He didn't really expect his words to make an ounce of difference, but damnit, he needed to say that. While striding around the stage, Remus' eyes met his, and the bassist grinned. Sirius grinned back. 

000

After that show, they had a quick interview scheduled with a local TV channel. The interviewer was a pretty young woman with a strong accent, who seemed slightly starstruck in their presence. Before the cameras were on, the band all joked with her lightly, trying to make her feel at ease. The second they were being filmed however, she was all business, introducing the interview in her native language, before speaking to the band in English.

"So. You've just had an energetic performance, one people are already calling your best yet. How do you feel about that?" She asked.

Sirius of course, was first to respond. "Well actually, I'd have to say this was one of our best performances. Everyone was into it a hundred percent, the energy from the fans was just fantastic, and I got many, many kisses. A good time had by all." He grinned. The others laughed.

"Speaking of that." The interviewer smiled. "Who would you say is the best kisser, Mr. Black?"

Sirius choked, laughing wildly. After taking a full minute to calm down, he actually thought about it. 

"I dunno. James is never into it enough. And he's never thinking about me. It's always his wife." He pouted as though insulted, and James laughed.

"Just because you're some kind of sex god..."

"Why thank you. Anyway, I have no idea where the hell Pete's mouth's been, so it always feels kind of dirty." Sirius smirked, and Peter was the one choking now. 

"Hey! I assure you, the only places my mouth goes are places you wish yours was."

"I doubt that." Sirius said smoothly, and Remus was unable to help it. He dissolved in peals of laughter. 

"So yes, I'd have to say Remus is the best kisser." Sirius continued, over his hysterical friend's chuckles. "His mouth is nice, it's really soft, and he knows how to use his tongue." 

For awhile, laughter reigned. It amused them all no end. Eventually, the presenter composed herself.

"So, what about Sirius? What's his kissing like?"

"Forceful." James said immediately, and they all laughed again. "That's all I have to say, he's really forceful and demanding. He gets really swept up in the moment. Fucking maniac." 

"His mouth is really hot, compared to other people." Peter added. "It's weird. He kisses like he's possessed."

"I actually thought he was quite good." Remus spoke up, shrugging lightly. "He's just dominating enough, you know?"

"Woo, Remus has a fetish!" Peter grinned cheekily. 

Remus laughed. "Not like that, idiots. But I'd have to say he's a pretty good kisser, from what my limited experience tells me."

"Ooo, limited experience?" The interviewer grinned. It was clear she had strayed far from her initially planned line of questioning, and was just digging for gossip.

"Yeah, I was never popular in school. No girlfriends or anything. And now with the whole fame thing, there's kind of a barrier between us and other people, like they're caught up by our fame, and we're always worried they're just using us. It makes relationships really difficult. We have less friends than ever. So yeah, the total of everyone I've kissed in my life... two." He laughed. 

"Oh wow. And here I thought I was your first." Sirius said, pretending to be upset. "Who else?"

"Some girl back at school. I think her name was Mel... we went on one date, but it never went anywhere."

"You kissed her?" James blinked. "You never bloody told us that!"

"I was fifteen at the time. I didn't want to go blabbing my conquests across the school, like some people." Remus eyed Sirius, who blinked innocently. 

"Yes, I am looking at you Sirius, famed manwhore of the dorms. Jeeze. It's not pleasant waking up to your morning after dance. Some of us want to sleep."

Sirius laughed. "Aha... yes. I was quite the stallion. I like to think my sex drive has calmed down since then."

"You like to, but it isn't true. We all still hear you wanking." James smirked.

"You... shut up. Next question please?" Sirius asked, practically begging the interviewer, who was watching them in fascination.

"Ah yes... You've travelled all over the world. Which places did you like most and why?"

000

After the interview, they returned to the bus, every one of them wiped. They shared a quick beer, and then Peter went straight to his bunk, James and Lily going soon after, and somehow Remus and Sirius wound up on Remus' bunk, just lying there, exhausted from the day's exertion. 

"Why the hell are those guys going off to bed right after every show? Lazy fuckers." Sirius said absently, his head on Remus' lap again, Remus sitting leaning on the wall, and Sirius' legs reaching right to the other wall, where he had them folded. 

"They're just tired. I don't know how the hell you have so much energy." Remus sighed, fiddling absently with a piece of Sirius' hair.

"I'm Sirius fucking Black. That's how."

"Of course." Remus rolled his eyes. "I had forgotten your name."

"I guess it's a good thing that I told you then."

They sat in silence for awhile, Remus playing with Sirius' soft hair, Sirius lying there with his eyes closed looking as though asleep, but Remus knew the difference. He knew that when Sirius was asleep, his perfect mouth would open wide, and he would curl up to whatever was closest, murmuring to it and sucking it in his sleep. After a short while of silence, he opened his eyes again. 

"So... what I told you earlier..." He started, with an awkwardness that was totally unlike him. 

"I already told you, I'm fine with it. Unless you're gonna tell me you're going out with Peter, or like, madly in love with me. Then I reserve the right to freak out a little."

Sirius laughed. "Nope, I just... wanted to talk. It's been fifteen years since I realised that about myself, and this is the first time I've ever had anyone to talk to about it."

"Fifteen years? You were twelve when you realised?" Remus blinked.

Sirius nodded. "It was when James and I got into the quidditch team, and I caught myself checking out the guys in the shower and thinking 'dayum.'"

"So what about all the girls?" Remus blinked.

Sirius shrugged lightly. "Compensation or something. I have now come to terms with the fact that I would far prefer a cock in my arse than a pussy round my cock."

Remus choked. "Sirius Black, king of Putting It Bluntly."

"Well girls are all gross! They're all soft and wet and squishy. Guys are much nicer, all hard muscles and clean, none of that leaking fluids stuff. And you don't have to worry about babies." He grinned. 

Remus shrugged. "Whatever. That's fine for you. I consider myself an asexual being." 

Sirius shrugged. "That's boring though. No sex."

"Sirius, you are the closest thing I have ever had to a sex life. Do you feel honoured?" Remus eyed him.

"Totally. I should like, have sex with you. Then you'd see what you were missing."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Sirius, have I ever mentioned that you're an idiot?"

"Pretty constantly, but it doesn't bug me. The day that I do or say something stupid and you don't call me an idiot, will be the day I announce my love for all things female and squishy."

Remus laughed. "You're also insane."

"That's all part of my charm. And calling me insane and idiot and other things that start with i is part of yours."

"Why thank you."

Silence reigned for a time, until Sirius rolled over, a light snore escaping his mouth, which lolled open. He was asleep. Remus smiled, as the tall man began to suck on Remus' trouser leg. Sirius was practically his brother, and he loved him as such. He knew everything about Sirius, from the way he yawned, to the size he went to great lengths to keep his fingernails at at all times. Remus was closer to Sirius than any of the others, and in a way, Sirius was closer to Remus. He and James did everything together, yes, but Remus was the one he would come to afterward to pour his heart out to. They were almost like a married couple, only without any of the married stuff, like romantic feelings. And yet, Remus found himself smiling slightly as he brushed the beautiful hair from Sirius' face, and snuggled down to sleep next to him, the smile growing slightly wider as Sirius slung a sleepy arm around him, cuddling in closer.

000

Remus woke up slowly the next morning. He simply lay, eyes closed, in a trancelike state for twenty minutes before realising his forehead was wet. He dragged his eyes open and looked up, unable to control a snort of laughter as he saw Sirius sucking on his forehead, and occasionally muttering something he couldn't quite make out. Remus smiled, contented for now just to close his eyes, and return to his not-quite-awake trance.

The next time he awoke was similar, though this time he noticed more; the position he and Sirius were in. Sirius' long, lanky body was wrapped right around him, curling Remus up into an impossibly small ball, pressed right up against his chest. Sirius was sleeping on one arm, and had his other one flung over Remus still, while Remus; arms were both pressed up against Sirius' chest. Remus imagined that this would be a wonderful way to wake up next to a lover, warm and comforting, and ever so right feeling, the way people's bodies fit together. And then he fell asleep again.

When Remus regained consciousness again, he noticed his surroundings properly, waking up fully this time. Sirius was muttering against his forehead again, and this time Remus could make out the words. 

"Mmmmgh... your hair tastes like soup Remus, why does it taste like soup? Why did the ninja need a whore this time? I will pee on you tonight if you ask..." 

Shaking his head, Remus reluctantly extracted himself from Sirius' warm embrace, a strange thrill coursing through him at the disappointed moan that left Sirius' lips when he departed. Not making much of it though, Remus changed clothes quickly, spraying on a ton of deodorant with a vow to himself to take a shower the next chance he got. He was caked with last night's sweat, and really knew he should shower, but he just couldn't find the will to right now. Instead he headed out through the bus in search of a cup of tea. Ah, sweet tea. The source of life. Nectar of energy. A lot better than the coffee shit Pete drank. Well speak of the devil - Remus entered the kitchen area to find Peter sitting at the table; coffee in one hand, cellphone in the other. He looked up from the text message he was sending to smile, and give Remus some sort of vague greeting, before returning to his text. Remus got himself some tea and sat down too, sipping in silence for awhile, until Peter put away the cellphone, and looked at him.

"Your forehead's wet..." He said, eyeing Remus weirdly. Remus shrugged.

"Sirius fell asleep on my bed and sucked it. That man is insane."

Peter nodded. "Jeeze. He was mad on stage last night, kissing all of us. He usually limits it to the occasional snog with James, and some humping. What got you involved?"

Remus shrugged. "Random whim probably. We were having a kinda deep conversation before the show, he seems to have decided I'm his guy for the stage stuff for now or something."

"Better than James." Peter shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"Huh?" Remus blinked.

"James doesn't like the stage antics much. He participates, sure, but it's just for publicity. He never starts anything or encourages it, he just goes along because he's supposed to be Sirius' partner in crime, you know?"

Remus blinked. "He told you this?" He'd had no idea Peter and James were that close. It stood to reason though, you had to have someone to confide in here, or you'd go mad. James had Lily, but she didn't really understand. It was wholly a guy thing, and as Sirius and Remus had found it in each other, it was only logical that Peter and James would turn to each other.

"Yeah. We talk a lot, like you and Sirius. No forehead sucking going on there though."

Remus laughed, and Peter smiled, and then they moved on to more light conversation.

000

Sirius awoke, cold and alone in Remus' bed. It smelled of him. He smiled at that, jumping up and running to have a shower, Sirius was obnoxiously full of energy in the mornings, he always had been, and he skipped all the way to the kitchen, where he got straight into making himself tea. 

"Morning guys!" He grinned. "Remus, you look like hell. What's up?"

Remus shrugged. "Nothing really. My forehead feels gross and sticky though."

"Why?" Sirius blinked, drumming his fingernails on the kettle.

"You were sucking on it last night." 

"Oh yeah. It tasted like soup." Sirius grinned, jumping with delight when the kettle clicked, and pouring himself a glorious cup of tea. 

Remus rolled his eyes. "So I heard. The ninja also apparently needed a whore."

"Oh yeah." Sirius sat down with his tea, but didn't drink it yet. "I reckon all ninjas need is a bloody good shag."

"Whatever. Remus rolled his eyes, going to grab his laptop. He was just waiting to see the videos of them plastered across the internet. And sure enough, there they were. Remus sat down to watch one, Sirius shifting behind him to watch as well. Peter rolled his eyes, picking up his coffee. 

"I don't want to see this. Later, guys." He said, and departed. 

Sirius seemed pensive as he watched his onstage antics, and spoke shortly after his on-screen alter ego's second kiss with Remus. 

"I'm a fucking sexy bitch, aren't I." He said in a very thoughtful tone, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." The video continued and last night's Sirius pranced around some more. The video was then cut, with footage of their interview. Most of the hysterical laughter had been cut for air, making them appear much less insane. When the video was finished, Sirius smiled.

"As I thought. I continue to be the sexiest being on this earth. Fantastic." 

Remus didn't pay attention however, now trawling fansites. As he suspected, fanfiction and art were piling up, and news was already spreading. Sirimus was the new favourite pairing, apparently. Everyone's eyes were fixing on them. Just great. 

"The fanfiction's started again." Remus groaned, unable to help himself clicking on a link.

"Oooo, that's always fun to read. Good for a wank." Sirius grinned, bending down to read over his friend's shoulder. They both read in silence, occasionally laughing at some people's notions or concepts. 

_A/N: Well, this chapter is absurdly long, and I have no idea what to continue from there, so I suppose I'll end it XD There was gonna be another scene, but I'll save it for next chapter, it'll fit there anyway. No boysecks yet, but I promise, the love is coming! In the mean time, have oodles of fan service from Sirius. He wants to kiss you. If you review, he WILL kiss you._

_Mkay, here's the deal. I'm trying not to get bogged down with this story like my others, so with each new chapter, once I have at least 10 reviews, and have completed the chapter that follows it, I'll post the new chapters. So I won't post chapter 3 until I'm done writing chapter 4 AND I have 10 reviews for chapter 2. Harsh, but I'm a bitch. :P_

_Besides... if you review, Sirius will give you a kiss. _

_Sirius: HELL YES._

_Remus: This cannot end well._

_Sirius: Remus! Quickly - review!_

_Remus: Why would I do that?_

_Sirius: So I can kiss you!_

_Remus: I...just... whatever. -exasperated sigh-_

_Tomo: I promise that chapter three is exciting, and contains puppylove. -perverted grin-_

_Remus: I'm leaving._

_Sirius: Where's my kiss?_

_Tomo: But... I need puppylove!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sirius: Tomo's tired of staring at this chapter, and exhausted from two hours solid dance practise, so Remus and I are introducing the story!_

_Remus: Yup. Poor girl. -looks over to Tomo, who's in bed with only her hair showing-_

_Sirius: This is a very sexy fanfic, don't you think?_

_Remus: I'm sure. -rolls eyes-_

_Sirius: And it's only going to get sexier. Tomo left me this list of things I should tell people. Should I read it?_

_Remus: Of course._

_Sirius: Okay... "_WARNING: Swearing, some more boy/boy action_" ...ooooh, fun! "_a bit more mild feelings, and an ACTUAL KISS!"_ Wow. Kissing! Wooo!_

_Remus: Just keep reading. No need to commentate._

_Sirius: Fine, fine, whatever. "_Dedication: This story is still for Lita, whose hair is almost as long as Sirius', and twice as nice. Ha ha._" Wow, she sounds hot. If I wasn't gay, I'd probably have sex with her!_

_Remus: NO COMMENTARY!_

_Sirius: You're no fun. "Disclaimer_: Any characters you recognise belong to J.K Rowling, not me._" What does that mean?_

_Remus: No idea. Weird. _

_Sirius: Well it's what the list says. Whatever. There, I read the list. Wasn't that fun? Now guess what time it is?_

_Remus: Oh god..._

_Sirius: REVIEWER KISSES!_

_Remus: -.- Kill me._

_Sirius: I will pretend that is a typo. -pounce-_

_Remus: -flees-_

_Sirius: Anyway... I send my kisses TO... ProtegoNox, Shiri Razi, E.Nigma, Silverone3, xX-Fiona-Xx, rekahneko, and Scope Williams._

_Sirius: Also, since Tomo forgot last chapter, as she is LAZY and should be BEATEN..._

_Tomo: NEEEEH_

_Sirius: ...apology kisses to the reviewers of chapter one, E.Nigma, Noc07, rekahneko, Anon, Beth5572, ProtegoNox, Shiri Razi, and orange sheep of the flock. _

_Sirius: Tomo's also written responses to some of Chapter 2's reviews, which I will grab Remus to read after the fic, as I think Tomo's captured him..._

_Remus: -from Tomo's bed- FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP ME!!_

**The Marauders**

That afternoon, the Marauders were all just wandering around, doing the things they did. Peter was on the computer, James was practising his guitar, Remus was attempting to read, and Sirius was trying to serenade him.

"Oh Reeeeemus, your bow drags across the strings of my HEAAAAAAAART's violiiiiiin!" He sang dramatically, plucking a random, mellow tune on his guitar. "With your teeeeeeeaaaaaa and your de-li-cious AAAAAARSEEE, you sweeeeep meeeeeeee awaaaaaay!"

"Very impressive." Remus raised an eyebrow. "It's comforting to know you spend time looking at my arse."

"That's good, because it's a very nice arse. Do you work out?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Why thank you."

Sirius plucked on his guitar some more, offering occasional musical compliments to various parts of Remus' anatomy, ranging from his 'delicate, petite earlobes of a God', to 'those blessed buttocks, bringing joy to the children of the world.' Remus merely rolled his eyes, trying to read his book, and ignoring the tiny part of him that kinda liked this. Sirius did look awfully sweet there, guitar in hand, singing softly, eyes warm with mirth. It was a charming sight, and Remus could understand why girls across the globe threw themselves at him, Sirius' hair fell around him gracefully, perfectly straight, and oh so soft looking. His eyes were long-lashed, and the deepest, darkest grey you would ever see. His nose and cheeks were built aristocratically, giving him perfectly refined looks. His posture was always relaxed, a hint of a smile on his face at all times, and he was built slenderly, though there were clearly muscles hiding in there. Sirius was incredibly nice looking, and Remus was so lost in these thoughts, that it took him awhile to realise just how strange it was that he was thinking all of these things about his close friend. By that time, Sirius had moved on, and was now singing in a low tune about the shade of Remus' eyes, a task he seemed to take great seriousness in. Remus knew what they were; Werewolf Gold, but Sirius continued to use adjectives such as 'Enrapturing' and descriptions like 'two golden suns lighting up the world.' Remus sighed, closing his book, and eyed Sirius.

"Fine. I'll pay attention to you." He said, sounding far less grouchy than he was. Sirius grinned blindingly, and finally ended the song. Standing up, he walked over to Remus and plopped down in his lap, carelessly shoving the book aside. Remus mourned the loss, it had been a rather good book, and he had been enjoying it, but he could always read it later. Now however, he had a lap full of Sirius, and no idea what to do with it.

"Why did you sit on me?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow. Sirius shrugged absently.

"You looked comfortable. And you are. Therefore, my logic is sound."

"Whatever." Remus rolled his eyes. "Surprise you know the meaning of the word logic."

"Logic has a meaning?" Sirius blinked with utter innocence. "I thought it was just a word that made people sound smarter."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Damn straight."

They sat in silence for a short while, Sirius picking at his chipped black nailpolish, Remus realising all over again just how uncomfortable it was to have someone sit in your lap. The silence was broken when Sirius got bored, lying along the sofa, head in Remus' lap. This was far more comfortable, and Remus smiled, a detail which didn't escape Sirius' gaze.

"Ohh, you like it when I put my head in your lap, don't you?" He grinned wickedly, and Remus blinked.

"I wha?"

"You like my head in your lap. You like the idea of how near my mouth is to your penis. Oh yeees. You like that."

"Actually now that you've mentioned it, I feel slightly unclean." Remus said dryly, and Sirius grinned.

"I gooooot you, you reaaaaacted. I win."

"Shut it."

"Shut what? The fridge? My door? The book? The book is already shut, Remus dear. It's under my arse."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You.Are.An.Idiot."

"Love you too."

The conversation ebbed, and Sirius watched Remus, as he stared off into space. The man was excessively pretty, with large, feminine golden eyes, plump lips, a slightly large nose, and thick hair hanging around his face. The three scars running from the top of his left eyebrow to the bottom of his right cheek did nothing to take away from his beauty, only making him look more lovely, with a slightly dangerous edge. His eyes always looked like they were searching for something more, always wanting that extra bit of knowledge, and the way his pouty lips pushed forward looked almost like he was trying to taste it. He was beautiful, physically as well as otherwise, and Sirius found that he was studying his friend harder than he had ever studied anyone or anything before. Remus was gorgeous, and his inner beauty showed in his every pore. While Sirius was the very icon of sex as he frequently stated, Remus was clearly something different. He didn't change his image to fit in with the band, or to cater to fans, he looked just the way he was, and didn't cheapen that for anything. And Sirius liked it.

000

"Hey mate." James said by way of greeting, clapping Sirius on the back as he strode into the area the guitarist was inhabiting. He was sitting leant forward, chin in his hands, a half written song in front of him. James sat down next to Sirius, looking over the song approvingly. It was cryptic, and he didn't know what meaning Sirius was trying to convey yet, but it looked good so far.

"G'day Prongsy. This bloody song's got my number, I have no idea what I was trying to write about in the first place. I started it ages ago, just found it under my bunk."

James laughed. "Well let's hear it. I might be able to help."

Sirius shrugged, pulling his guitar seemingly out of nowhere, and plucking out a remorseful tune.

"_Oh dear one_

_I've lost your faith again_

_And if it would help_

_I'd sing this song again_

_Because I know_

'something something something'

_I should be crushed beneath your feet._

_Those tender eyes_

_The soft and luscious lips_

_And if it couldn't be tonight_

_Then this chance would be missed. _

_Your pretty face, your sweetest fuck_

_Won't you just come with me tonight?_

Verse two goes here, but I haven't really written it yet..." Sirius said apologetically.

_"Those tender eyes_

_Above your touchable lips_

_And if it couldn't be tonight_

_The perfect chance would be missed._

_Your pretty face, your sweetest touch_

_Won't you just be with me tonight?_

And yes... that's really all I have." Sirius shrugged, putting the guitar down. "I just can't remember what it was supposed to be about, or who it was to." He sighed. "Oh well." Sirius folded the song up, shoving it in the pocket of his jeans. "What's been up with you?"

James shrugged. "Nothing really. I've been hanging out with Lils a lot, of course. She never ceases to astound me. Have you seen the way the light..."

"Yeah yeah, boring romantic speech. Jamesie, I hate to tell you this, but we all got sick of them when we were twelve. We realise that Lily shines and glows and sparkles and her eyes are the most beautiful things ever and she has great tits, blah blah blah. As a matter of fact, I think she does too." Sirius eyed James, who huffed.

"Whatever. I just think she's..."

"Amazing, radiant, brilliant, beautiful, a gem among all women, a bloody good fuck. Heard it before."

James huffed. "What's been up with you then?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not much you won't have heard about. I've been bothering Remus mostly. I'm really surprised that boy hasn't just hit me over the head with his book or something yet. He must have the patience of..." Sirius' rant ended, and he thought for a moment. Finally, he grinned, evidently having found the perfect example. "Something really patient."

James sighed. "Of course he does. He's bloody Remus. He could put up with you for the rest of his life. Hey." James grinned, clearly having thought of some good joke. "You should just marry Remus. He wouldn't get sick of you, like everyone else you've ever dated."

Sirius blinked, paling ever so slightly. James didn't know about his preferences, but even so that one hit a little close to home. He glared at James, and the bespectacled man grinned, knowing he had hit a nerve, and determined to push it even more. "And you were going on about how he's oh so good at kissing... yeah, I reckon that'd be great. The fangirls would go mad. Just think of the fanfiction."

Sirius paused, taking a moment to think of the fanfiction. "That would be pretty awesome..."

James blinked. "Don't tell me you're actually thinking of it, because that'd just be way too weird."

Sirius rolled his eyes, smacking James. "Don't be a git. Of course not. It's called playing along, you arsehole." James promptly retaliated with a smack from a cushion, and a pillow fight was begun. Sirius couldn't help thinking though, that for a while, that had seemed like a really nice idea. He and Remus could be together, the fangirls could be happy, and he and Remus would both have some. As he whacked James in the face with the pillow and laughed, knocking the other man's glasses off, he found himself feeling sorry for Remus, due to what he had said that night. I mean, sure, asexuality seemed to suit Remus well enough, he didn't appear to need anything more than his friends to keep him happy, but everyone deserved to have someone to treat them nicely, to buy them flowers, and to... Sirius paused in battering James, face slightly red, and was paid back for his lapse into thought with a cushion to the back of the knees, barrelling him back to reality, where Remus was straight, and nothing more than a best friend, just like James was a brother.

Nonetheless, an idea had been planted in Sirius' brain, and as he battered James until the other guitarist begged for mercy, the idea grew and expanded, until it was a fully fledged plan.

000

Remus finally took his shower that evening, revelling in the fact that they were on the move, and no longer had a show every other night, giving them time to relax. He wandered back to his bunk dressed only in a towel, to find a note on his bed. Curious, he opened it, recognising Sirius' messy handwriting immediately.

_Get dressed in something nice, and meet me in the lounge room. Paddy-Poo._

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, Remus pulled on a clean black shirt with blue pinstripes, loose, comfortable black pants, and tied his wet hair back with a black leather cord. Smiling at his appearance, he headed into the lounge. The bus had stopped now, as they were staying in a hotel tonight, more for the novelty of it than anything else. He gasped when his eyes fell upon Sirius, dressed like Remus had never seen him before. He was dressed like some gothic fashion idol, in a flouncy white shirt underneath a black waistcoat, with black dress pants, hair falling messily about him, dark eyeliner applied perfectly. The only breaks in the look were the grin on Sirius' face, and the bouquet of roses in his arms.

"What's all this, Sirius?" Remus blinked, totally confused now. Sirius smiled, getting up and holding the roses out to Remus.

"For you. What you said last night got me thinking. Even if you don't do all the dating stuff, you deserve to have at least one good night, where someone treats you the way you should be treated. And well... here I am." Sirius smiled, his hair flicking beautifully as he moved. Remus just stared, slackjawed, for a second, before grinning. Sirius didn't wait for him to speak, grabbing the werewolf's slender wrist. "Come on. We have a delicious dinner reservation that's not going to wait." He smiled, dragging Remus off the bus, and then they were outside a romantic looking restaurant, with roses in the windows. Sirius, still holding Remus' wrist gently, pulled the smaller man inside, and over to the Mâitre d'.

"Hi." Sirius smiled somewhat awkwardly, letting go of Remus to run a hand through his hair. "Uh... Sirius Black... I reserved a table for two?"

The Mâitre d' eyed them, then nodded, leading the two men wordlessly to a table by a window, overlooking a lake, the light of the half moon rippling over it beautifully.

Remus smiled, the roses still cradled in one arm. "This is so wonderful."

Sirius grinned. "Good. You deserve to be shown a wonderful night at least once."

They chatted lightly about other general topics, like their days, and the band and such, until the waiter, a short, perky blonde girl, who gibbered with excitement when she realised who she was serving showed up to take their orders. After ordering, Remus looked Sirius in the eyes.

"So, seriously. Why're you doing this?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said, I thought you deserved to get a nice night out, for once in your life. I don't want anything out of it, I just want to see you enjoying yourself."

Remus smiled, and dropped it at that, turning to admire the roses the eager (and somewhat giddy at seeing them) waitress had put in a vase for him. They were beautiful, long-stemmed red roses, six in total, each one exactly perfect. They were the most beautiful thing Remus had ever been given, and he couldn't stop staring at them. Sirius smiled, watching as his friend observed the roses. Remus was clearly not expecting anything this nice, and he looked absolutely beautiful looking at those roses, taking them in totally. After awhile, he looked up at Sirius, smiling that beautiful, innocent smile of his.

"They're so beautiful. I've never gotten anything like them..." He smiled softly, touching one of the petals with the tip of a finger.

"Then it's roses every birthday from now on." He smiled. "And Christmas, and easter, and valentines day, and halloween, and whatever holiday you want." Sirius smiled.

Remus laughed. "Thanks Sirius. I think I prefer the out of the blue-ness though. It's so amazing... nobody's ever done anything like this for me before."

Sirius smiled. "And I'd do it again just to see you looking this happy."

Remus smiled helplessly, and Sirius smiled wider. He didn't know what was happening between him and his closest friend, but he didn't want it to stop.

000

After their meal, during which more meaningless banter was exchanged, Sirius dragged Remus to his feet.

"Come on sexy, grab your roses. We're going dancing." He grinned, pulling the roses out of their water and presenting them to Remus once more.

Remus blushed, taking the roses. "Where are we going?"

"Not some sleazy club, that's for sure. Someplace nice." He smiled mysteriously, pulling Remus out of there by the hand, pausing only to pay the bill, and not let the bassist pay a cent.

Sirius pulled Remus, laughing, down the street, leading him to a park. It was populated by a sparse few couples, and fairy lights had been set in all the bushes. There was a band playing fun dancing music, and some people were sitting at tables around the edge of a tiled area, while others danced together or apart on the dance floor. There was soft lighting covering the whole area, making it seem magical.

Remus gasped when he saw it, his whole face lighting up, glowing with wonder and delight. Without noticing really, Remus twined his fingers with Sirius' and squeezed lightly, taking in every detail of the scene. Sirius smiled, watching his friend's face come alive with joy. And then, without warning, Remus whirled around and hugged Sirius hard, being careful not to crush the flowers.

"This is... amazing. Thank you." Remus smiled, his voice slightly muffled by Sirius' shirt. Sirius smiled warmly at his friend, returning the hug tenderly.

"Any time." He said assuringly. Remus relinquished his hug, grabbing Sirius' hand now to drag him along.

"Come on, we've got to dance!" He beamed. Sirius laughed, following Remus briefly over to an unoccupied table to leave the roses, before they headed over to the dance floor. A few people stared, but nobody questioned them as the two men began moving to the lively beat, Sirius spinning a laughing Remus around. They danced all through what was left of the first song, and when the second song started up, a slower, more romantic tune, Sirius drew Remus close, wrapping his arms around his friend's waist, while Remus coiled his around Sirius' neck. They were pressed together somewhat more than platonically, but Sirius didn't really mind, and Remus didn't seem to notice.

"This is the most amazing day of my life." Remus smiled warmly, his whole face aglow with happiness. Sirius smiled back, that happiness mirrored in his own face.

"Mine too." He said truthfully, and then their eyes locked, shining amber meeting dark blue, and then slowly, as though through custard, their faces began to move together, lips sealing each other in a gentle, hesitant kiss, Remus' arms tightening around Sirius' neck, bringing the tall man down to his level, while Sirius' hands drew Remus as close as possible, pressing every inch of their bodies together, every point of contact suddenly charged with a new, yet strangely familiar energy. Their tongues played together sweetly, the kiss remaining gently innocent, filled with new promise, and the unknown. This was a kiss unlike any either of them had experienced before, and neither wanted it to end.

All good things must come to a close though, and they reluctantly pulled apart for air, Sirius resting his forehead on Remus', eyes locked once more, Remus' innocent and virginal, full of unanswered questions, desire to know what had just happened.

"What are we doing?" The words fell from his lips in a breathless whisper.

"Well, I haven't asked anyone, but I'm relatively sure that we're kissing." He smirked, ever so slightly, and a gentle laugh escaped Remus' mouth, and then it was covered with Sirius' own again, neither of them sure what was going on, and neither really wanting to know.

_Tomo: I'm ending it there. MWAHAHAHA. In.Your.Face!_

_Sirius: BUT I WANT HOT STEAMY REMUSEX!_

_Tomo: All in good time. Remus is a bit preoccupied right now anyway. -glances over to bound and gagged Remus on bed-_

_Sirius: But I thought he was going to read the responses!_

_Tomo: Why do you think I'm up?_

_Sirius: ... the teapot was irresistable?_

_Tomo: Don't make me bind and gag you too. Anyway, here are my responses to my kind reviewers..._

(ProtegoNox: LOL I'd be out there too, must say. Ohh yummy stage action, in tight pants. And I fully agree on the Peter issue, I hate it when he's just overlooked. I don't like what he did in the books, but he needs to be a character, dammit. And not just a slimy one.

E.Nigma: Wahey, I'm liking this THREEsome of numbers. Your review made me all warm inside, and it also made me laugh wildly, like a hyena, or some crazed person reading her fanfic's reviews. Hope you enjoyed chapter number THREE, the fourth one'll be along soon enough :)

xX-Fiona-Xx: I don't know if I can fit Sev in... Delicious as he is, this story isn't very accomodating for other canon characters (Harry doesn't exist at all.) We'll see though. No SSLM though. It squicks me. :P)

_Tomo: Well, that was fun... but down to business. You all know the deal, reading masses, review, and get a kiss from Sirius._

_Sirius: But I wanna kiss REMUS!_

_Tomo: Tsk tsk, wait your patience. Gosh, he's so frisky. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: WOO ANOTHER CHAPTER. WITH BOYSECKS!_

_Dedication: As ever, Lita (Rainbow-Cookie-Power), you fill my heart with Siriussy goodness. Also to Fiona (xX-Fiona-Xx), who is going to kill me, as I'm writing a lemon (Without wussing out like I did in From Within XD) in a pairing she doesn't like. HAHAHA. And to Miss Sexy Glitter Hedge Piercing Face. You're too cool for Mount Doom!_

_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! IT CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEX BETWEEN TWO MALES, SWEARING, AND LOTS OF OTHER FUN STUFF. :D_

_Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. _

_Note: This is my first ever full ghey lemon, as I totally wussed out in From Within lmao. Be warned, you're not allowed to laugh if I suck arse._

_Trivia: I have actually written bits and pieces of several songs for this fic XD Not all of them will feature, not all of them are good, but yes, in my head, they actually have music, and maybe someday I will actually record some of their songs. (Note; This Will Not Happen.) I actually wrote the full version of Remus' werewolf song from chapter 2, and I plan to use it in the fic at some stage if possible, once I'm done tweaking the lyrics. I'm a perfectionist when it comes to writing songs. I'm also very bad at it, so this is a long process XD I started working on most of the songs I plan to use in this fic at the same time I started the fic, every so often I go and tweak until I'm happy, and then the next time I look I'm not happy again. They're only ready to use when I can tweak no more. And yes, you are actually going to see Sirius's rooftop Remus song eventually. If I'm _ever_ happy with it XD_

**The Marauders**

It was very late. Very very late. As Sirius and Remus crept along the hall of the hotel, they could hear snoring from Lily and James, and Peter's rooms. They tiptoed past, reaching the two rooms side by side reserved for them. They hovered for a second, both looking awkwardly away from each other.

"Er..." Sirius began, then decided to hell with it, Remus loved his bluntness. "So. Want to have totally random, hot steamy sex?" He beamed?

Remus blinked, the somewhat dishevelled roses still in his arms. "Er..." Then he laughed. "You're an idiot, Sirius."

"You love it." Sirius whispered, very close to Remus' face all of a sudden, an intense look in his eyes.

"I do." Remus whispered back, and then any other words either of them might have said were swallowed in a kiss, different from before. This kiss was fueled by lust, Sirius becoming far more possessive and intense, making Remus' knees shiver slightly. And then the door of Sirius' room was open and they were backing in there, still locked at the lips, and the door was shut, and at last they broke their kiss, Remus staring up at Sirius, one of his unanswered questions boiling to the surface.

"Is this the reason you took me out to dinner?" He asked quietly. Sirius blinked, then frowned slightly.

"Of course not. I didn't expect this to happen." He said. "I just wanted you to be treated the way you deserve."

Remus smiled, and instead of responding, pressed his lips to Sirius' again. Sirius responded with force, pausing only to place the roses on the bedside table, before pressing Remus onto the bed, lying on top of his small friend, both of their hands roaming over each other's body, gasped breaths being stolen between kisses. Remus moaned loudly when Sirius' hands rubbed all the way up his stomach and chest to play with his nipples, teasing and tweaking them lightly, and eliciting gasps and moans from him with every tug. Sirius apparently liked this, as his attentions increased in intensity, and he moved to lick and bite gently at Remus' neck, while he unbuttoned the man's shirt almost frantically. Once it was discarded, Sirius quickly went to work on his own waistcoat and flouncy, ostentatious shirt. Remus reached up to help him, and Sirius allowed him to, running his own hands over Remus' chest instead. Remus removed the shirt, and then Sirius pressed their lips together in a powerful, passionate kiss, which Remus returned desperately. Sirius pulled back, hopping enthusiastically onto the bed after quickly kicking his shoes off. Remus removed his own and joined him, Sirius kissing him more gently this time, but no less nicely. His hands fingered the waistband of Remus' pants and, after taking a steadying breath, Remus took Sirius' hands, moving them to the fly of his pants without breaking the kiss, trying to communicate with only his lips that he was really okay with this. And strangely, he was. He wasn't drunk, he had only had a glass of wine, and here he was about to have sex with his best friend of over a decade and a half. And he was okay with all of it. Throwing this bizarreness aside as Sirius tossed Remus' pants aside, Remus shifted his hands to the zipper of Sirius' pants, undoing them quickly, and then they were gone too, and then Sirius was pressing Remus down on the bed again, their bare chests rubbing deliciously together, and Remus shivered, with a combination of pleasure, excitement, and fear. This was really happening.

Sirius slid a tender hand down his side, sending another tremor through Remus' body. Ohhhh this man was good at this. Remus whimpered desperately, and then Sirius had jumped off him, and was digging for something in the bedside drawer.

"Damn, I know I have some. I always have some just in case." He muttered angrily to the drawer, clattering it's contents around.

"Some what?" Remus blinked confusedly. Sirius looked over at him, and couldn't help smiling adoringly at how dishevelled his friend looked; hair all messed up, darkening marks on his neck, kiss-bruised lips, and a bemused about him. Sirius bit back the laughter, and instead answered the question.

"Lube, of course. I'm not about to fuck you senseless without any lube, that'd just be stupid."

"Oh..." Remus said, and that was about it. He watched from the bed as Sirius rummaged around, eventually emerging from one of his bags in triumph, having finally remembered that he hadn't actually unpacked yet, having gotten James to bring his and Remus' bags to the hotel while they were at dinner.

"Aha! Victory!" He grinned, waving a little bottle at Remus.

"Oh." Remus said again, smiling this time, and Sirius smiled too, leaping back onto the bed, ravishing Remus' mouth with a probing, lust filled, passionate kiss. He ran a finger down from his voice box to the top of his boxers, tugging them down slightly. He then hooked one finger on each side, and pulled them down gently, freeing Remus' erection, which he had hardly noticed until right then. And gods, was he hard. Remus hadn't been this hard since he was back at Hogwarts, still dealing with hormones and such. And it was good, oddly enough. And then, all thought was banished from his mind as Sirius' finger continued it's trail up his cock, right to the tip, which Sirius rubbed gently with his thumb. Remus strangled a cry in his throat... ohgods that was so good. Sirius smiled at his reaction, kissing Remus gently as he rubbed again. This time Remus did cry out, but the sound was mostly muffled by Sirius' lips, which the guitarist removed at the same time as his hand.

"Now now, can't have you coming before the fun's even started." He smiled, teasing lightly. "It has been awhile for you..."

"Um... actually..." Remus blushed lightly.

Sirius blinked. "Don't tell me you're a virgin?"

"Unlike you, some of us prefer not to act like whores." He said as haughtily as is possible when your bare erection is pressing into someone's hip.

Sirius laughed ever so slightly. "Okay... I was expecting you hadn't done anything with a guy before, but jeeze Moony."

Remus glared at him. "I've told you I don't date, and you know me well enough to know I don't go for one night stands."

"True." Sirius smiled, and then Remus felt a slick finger at his opening, and he squeaked.

"Relax." Sirius said reassuringly. "I've got to prepare you. Otherwise this would hurt like hell. It is gonna be a bit painful though, so you have to try to relax your muscles."

"Okay." Remus nodded, staring into Sirius' big, grey eyes, and trying to relax, though he had no idea how to relax those muscles... and then the slick finger was inside him, and he squealed lightly, Sirius pressing comforting lips to his. It hurt a tiny bit, but nothing like what Remus had expected. Mostly it just felt... weird. Sirius swirled the finger around gently, and then added a second. That felt even weirder. He was doing something, Remus couldn't quite tell what, but it was stretching the muscles, and Sirius added a third finger for a second, before removing all three, stripping off his boxers, and covering his length in lube. Remus watched him do so; partly afraid, partly curious, and mostly extremely turned on. Sirius smiled, seeing that, and gave himself a little pleasure while he was at it, gasping lightly as his hands spread the slick oil. Finally, when he felt he was ready, he sat down by Remus' arse, putting the smaller man's legs over his shoulders.

"Okay, just try to relax. This is gonna hurt a bit more, just focus on relaxing and breathing." Sirius extracted himself for a second to press a reassuring kiss to Remus' lips, before he began to push himself into Remus.

And Sirius had been exactly right. It did hurt. It hurt like hell. But Remus focused on relaxing, and before long, Sirius was inside him all the way. And then he waited, until Remus relaxed; the pain was going away, and being replaced by some very strange and good feelings, and a sudden need for Sirius to...

"Move." Remus commanded, in barely more than a whisper, but Sirius got the message and began to thrust, Remus gasping with every motion. The pace picked up, and then Sirius hit a certain spot inside Remus that made stars shoot in front of his eyes, and he had never felt anything so wonderful before, and then Sirius hit it again, and again, and again, and they were both gasping and moaning and breathing each other's names. Just as Remus thought that nothing could ever feel better than this, Sirius grabbed his cock and stroked it hard, and Remus found himself coming, crying out Sirius' name as he did so. A second later, Sirius came too, gasping "Remus!" loudly, before he collapsed on Remus' chest, panting hard in time with the werewolf. He looked up into Remus' amber eyes, smiling gently.

"Everything you hoped for?" Sirius asked slowly, already looking as strangely tired as Remus felt.

"Much better." Remus affirmed, kissing the top of Sirius' head. After grabbing his wand from the bedside table and cleaning them up, Sirius cuddled under the blanket with an already sleeping Remus, and fell asleep.

000

Remus awoke, feeling inexplicably, ridiculously good. And kind of sore. But mostly good, for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on. The first thing he saw when his eyes opened was a bouquet of slightly beaten up roses, sitting forgotten on the bedside table. And then he was dragged out of his dreams fully, and back to reality, where Sirius had his arm around Remus' waist, their naked bodies pressed together, Sirius already half hard in his sleep. Remus started to hyperventilate, before calming himself down. Okay. So last night really happened, and now they were lying in bed together. Remus didn't know if he wanted to get up and leave as quietly as he could, or to stay and wait for Sirius to wake up, so they could talk about this. The decision was made for him though, when Sirius groaned, tightening his hold on Remus.

"Guhmorn'n." He muttered, kissing the back of Remus' neck. Remus couldn't help smiling at Sirius' morning voice, all bunged up and exhausted.

"Guhmorn'n to you too." He said, imitating Sirius, who snorted.

"Whatever." Sirius stretched, Remus rolling over while he did so, and Sirius wrapped his arms around him once more. "Morning after sex?" He asked casually, and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Or talking. Talking is also good."

Sirius groaned. "But talking isn't sex!"

"But it can lead to sex."

Sirius groaned, and Remus knew he had won. "Fine. Talking. But then sex."

"Deal." Remus smiled.

"So... How about that weather?" Sirius asked, and Remus hit him lightly.

"Idiot. I meant that we should talk about what we're doing... You know, the way people do."

Sirius groaned. "But that doesn't lead to sex!"

"And weather does?"

"Fine." Sirius grumbled. "What do you want to talk about then."

Remus exhaled. "I don't know... just... What are we even doing?"

"Well I know what we're not doing." Sirius grumbled.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I mean, is this just gonna be sex? Something that happened once, and never again? Oh god, I don't even know if I want to think about this. I mean, you're Sirius, and you're a guy, and we had sex, and what would James and Pete say? Oh god, oh god..." Remus trailed off, the panic exploding within him all at once.

"Calm down." Sirius said gently, kissing Remus on the forehead, while the lycanthrope hyperventilated into his chest. "Don't hurt yourself. It's gonna be okay." He stroked Remus' back reassuringly until his breathing eased, and then spoke. "Now listen to me. I don't know what you want, but I don't want this to be one of those 'let's just never mention it again' things. But I don't really think we should tell the others either, at least not yet. What we do is entirely up to you though. Your decision."

"Okay." Remus said breathily, searching Sirius' eyes, trying to find an answer within himself. In his head, he tried to put together words to describe how amazing Sirius was and made him feel, how breathtaking the whole of last night had been, everything his friend made him feel. In the end though, Remus gave up, conveying all that and more with a firm, passionate kiss, which Sirius returned enthusiastically. Hands roved across each other, lips and tongues battling fiercely, and before long, Remus found himself gasping and moaning in pleasure once more.

000

It was the latest Sirius had left his bed for years. By the time they finally extracted themselves from the bed and got dressed, it was closer to one than twelve. Remus looked adorably mussed, searching for his shirt, dressed only in his boxers. Sirius pondered this sitting on his bed, dressed in a clean pair of skinny jeans and tight black t-shirt. When Remus looked up triumphantly, shirt in hand, his eyes fell on Sirius for the first time since the man had gotten dressed, and he gulped.

"Dammit Sirius, you shouldn't dress like that if you ever want us to leave this hotel room." He said in a voice slightly huskier than usual, and Sirius smirked lightly.

"Oh really? Maybe I should just... take these clothes off then." Sirius smirked lightly, pulling the t-shirt up ever so slightly, revealing a couple of inches of pale, perfect stomach. Remus swallowed, then crossed the room, putting his hands on Sirius'.

"You're a very sexy man Sirius, but I would like to return to the world eventually." He kissed Sirius quickly, then busied himself getting decent in last night's clothes. Picking up the wilting roses, Remus smiled sadly.

"Now, I'm going to my room to shower and get properly dressed, and then we're going to go see the others, and pretend nothing happened, just like planned. No more detour sex."

"But detour sex is the best kind!" Sirius whined, and Remus smiled slightly, kissing him again. Sirius got up, tangling his fingers with those of Remus' free hand, and walking with him to the door.

"I'll see you later." Remus promised, kissing him again, a long, slow, reassuring kiss. Sirius smiled when it was over, squeezing Remus' hand before letting it, and Remus, go.

000

By the time Remus was showered and dressed in clean clothes, and had headed down to the foyer where the others were, Sirius and James were in the middle of a lively conversation. Sirius seemed to have more energy than he had for years, his eyes shining, hands gesticulating wildly, as though the sex had recharged him. Smiling a small smile, Remus slid onto the sofa next to Sirius, pressed right up to him, gripping the other man's hand in secret.

"MOONY!" Sirius cried wildly, waving his free hand. "Did you sleep well?" He grinned.

Remus blushed ever so slightly. "Yes as a matter of fact, I slept incredibly well. It's nice to be somewhere stationary for awhile."

"Brilliant!" Sirius grinned.

"Jeeze, what the hell got into you last night Padders?" James said, eyeing Sirius, and Remus choked slightly. "I mean jeeze, who the hell did you fuck to get you in such a good mood?"

Sirius laughed madly. "James, to steal Remus' saying, you're an idiot. I'm just in a good mood! Like Rem said, it's nice not to be moving."

"Mhmm. Did something happen on your little mock date thing last night?" James raised an eyebrow, and both of them choked, hands relinquishing each other.

"No!" Remus cried, followed shortly by "Absolutely not!" From Sirius.

"Whatever." James rolled his eyes, and then proceeded to stare at the two of them, as though this, somehow, would make them let slip some saucy detail. They said nothing however, returning James' gaze straightfaced, and he sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. I s'pose it'd really be kinda freaky if you had done something anyway." He shrugged. "I'm gonna go for a walk, get some coffee. Tell Lily if you see her."

"Can-do." Sirius grinned, saluting. James shook his head and left, leaving Sirius and Remus alone in their secluded corner of the foyer, mostly hidden from prying eyes, due to a pot plant, and a blessed corner. As soon as the door closed behind James, Remus pressed his lips firmly to Sirius', straddling the surprised other man. After a passionate, loving kiss, Remus rested his forehead on Sirius'.

"Oh god, I thought he was gonna figure it out."

"Well, it's not going to take him long if you start straddling me in public." Sirius smirked. "Not that I mind."

Remus smiled, pressing his lips to Sirius' again, the two of them kissing passionately, hands running across each other's bodies. They were so busy with each other that they didn't even notice the footsteps, until they were followed by the squeal. They tore their lips apart, heads turning simultaneously to face Lily Evans-Potter, an expression of stunned disbelief on her freckled face. The three of them just stared at each other for a full half minute before Remus had the common decency to release the front of Sirius' t-shirt, and slide off him onto the seat beside. This seemed to break the frozen moment, as Lily walked shakily over to the other sofa, still staring at them as though she had been hit by lightning.

"Explain?" She said breathlessly, running a hand stressedly through her hair.

"Um... That's actually about the long and short of it." Remus said embarrassedly, and Sirius snorted.

"You mean long and long." He said quietly. Remus hit him in the side.

"Oh." Lily said faintly. "I mean... when??"

"Um..." Sirius counted quickly. "Approximately fifteen hours ago."

"Oh." Lily said, and the hand went through her hair again. "Um... congratulations?"

Sirius sighed. "I know it's a big deal or something, but just try to relax... We're still figuring things out ourselves."

Lily nodded. "So it's secret?" She seemed to be returning to herself, and slightly embarrassed by how flustered she had gotten.

"For now." Remus nodded. "Maybe not once we have some idea what the hell we're doing." He laughed slightly. "But for now... you've got to keep it secret that Sirius and I are dating."

"You mean fucking." Sirius muttered so that only Remus could hear him, and the bassist snickered lightly.

"Okay. Can do. I'll just... erm..." Lily got up, gesturing with her hands, and Sirius nodded.

"Nice talking with ya." He grinned, giving Lily a friendly wave.

Remus laughed. "Thanks for being so understanding, Lily."

"No probs. I wish you guys the best of luck."

"Or best of fuck anyway." Sirius sniggered once she was gone.

Remus elbowed him lightly. "Does everything have to be about sex?"

"Of course it does, sex is just about the most fun it's possible to have. Especially if it's good."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Well, as much fun as this is, we should be packing. The bus is leaving at two, remember."

"But Moooony! Want snogging!" Sirius pouted. Remus laughed slightly.

"The sooner you're packed, the sooner there can be snogging." He said, pecking Sirius lightly. "I'm gonna go get all my stuff away on the bus anyway." And with that Remus got up and walked away, Sirius following him after a minute.

000

Back on the bus, Remus lugged his bag over to his sleeping area to unpack again. It was surprisingly easy; they had been on tour for so long that the bus pretty much felt like home. He was bent over to slide the bag under his bed, when two hands descended gently on his arse.

Remus squeaked. "Sirius!" He said in a high pitched, nervous voice. Embarassed, he cleared his throat and tried again. "What was that for?"

Sirius was leaning elegantly on the wall, looking, oozing, and even smelling sexy. "Well it was there, and looking oh so soft and luscious that I just had to grab it."

Remus rolled his eyes, smiling, and wrapped his arms warmly around Sirius' waist, pulling the taller guitarist towards himself. "C'mere..."

Any further words either of them may have been thinking of saying were swept away at the contact of lips on lips, a warm, reassuring pressure, neither knew who had initiated, but both welcomed. Sirius took control fast, somehow manouvering them so that he could lie Remus down on his bed, every inch of him pressing down onto his lover, the feeling between them too intense for words.

"Oh, for fuck's sakes!"

Both of them looked up at Lily's exclamation, red colouring Remus' face.

"Well it was going that way before you showed up." Sirius rolled his eyes, not even bothering to get off Remus.

"If you want this to be secret for more than a day, you may have to lay off each other, and Sirius if you say anything about laying on each other, I will make it so you'll never lay on anyone again."

"Lily!" Remus gasped. "Punish him however you want, but don't take it out on me!"

Lily rolled her eyes and turned for the door. As she left, she muttered; "I need some female friends."

000

"I LOVE YOUUU!" Came the roar of the fans, as the Marauders took their places on stage, Sirius pausing to flash a cheeky grin at Remus before taking his place at the microphone. This was the only concert they had for the next week, a break all the band members were glad of.

"Well well well, this is certainly a sexy crowd tonight! I want you to all fucking SCREAM!"

The roar was deafening, and Sirius actually flinched.

"That was AWESOME! Let's play some MUSIC!"

The crowd went mad again as they launched into their first song, a morose, intense song Sirius had written, off their second album. Titled simply 'Whom', it was about the difficult journey to finding who you really are. As they played, Remus realised for the first time what this song was really about.

"_Noone can ever know_

_What I am_

_Some demons come and capture you_

_My demons are my choice._"

Sirius swung his guitar wildly, flopping his hair this way and that to the morose beat of the song. He winked briefly at Remus, seeing the look of realisation on the werewolf's face, before beginning the next verse.

"_We all carry our monster within_

_None of us are pure_

_But I'm a sinner_

_Lost to what I make myself become._"

Remus met Sirius' eyes again and shook his head briefly, before the beat sped up, the song taking on the more common intense, heavy sound of their music.

"_Who am I really?_

_Noone can ever know_

_I guess it all depends on what's below._

_Whom art thou?_

_Whom art thou?_

_Woo hoo!_"

Remus watched Sirius as he played, laughing and screeching around like always, wiggling his arse for the crowd, shaking his hair enthusiastically, screaming the lyrics, but for the first time he saw what this song meant to Sirius, what it represented. For the first time, he realised how unclean Sirius felt.

000

"Great show, Sirius." Peter smiled, clapping Sirius on the shoulder as he headed for the bus after James and Lily, twirling his drumsticks idly as he went. Remus met eyes with Sirius, and the taller man seemed already to know what was coming.

"Yes, okay. I felt unclean. Still do, most of the time. It's... it's not as easy for me as it was for you."

"Why not?" Remus asked, taking Sirius' hands, refusing to let the other man break the eye contact.

"Because... I don't know. I know you get it, know how it feels to be unclean and... and... a perversion... but you didn't choose it. You didn't choose to be a werewolf. You never had to blame yourself for being something horrible."

"I chose to love you. I don't see what's wrong with it..."

"Yes, you chose to love _me_. Look, you don't look at... Steve, the sound tech, and go 'Daaamn, I would fuck his ass into the wall' and then remember he has a wife and kids. I spent years and years feeling filthy every time I whacked off imagining the Quidditch team in the showers, every time I got a little buzz just from playwrestling from James. It's not easy to let that kind of self-loathing go. If I hadn't had you to talk to, to give me hope, to remind me to keep strong and fight to be accepted regardless of what I was, I would have killed myself a long time ago, just to stop feeling like that."

Lost for words, Remus pressed his lips softly against Sirius', just for a second. "I love you." He whispered. "You didn't notice before when I said it, but I do."

"I love you too." Sirius smiled gently, wrapping his arms around Remus, their lips brushing each other lightly. "I owe you the world."

"You've already given me it."

_A/N: This chapter was incredibly hard to write, I find it hard to get enthusiasm for this fic lately, but here it is. I sure showed me, huh? XD I hope you liked the lemon. I'm not happy with it, but every time I go to edit it, I get all squirmy and go like 'naaah it totally doesn't need tweaking and if I don't think about it it doesn't exist LA LA LA'_

_REVIEWS MAKE MY WORLD._

_remuslives23: I love you too! Your reviews always put a smile on my dial XD Sirimus kisses are the best thing to go to sleep on. Even if it tends to annoy them, all these fangirls falling asleep on them when they're trying to make out. XD_

_Miss Music666: Bass is awesome! A friend of mine plays bass lol._

_xX-Fiona-Xx: Neeeeeeeeurg not really. I might (MIGHT) have figured out how I can fit Snape in though. Just for you. You fanfic manipulator XD_

_And Sirius sends extra kisses to Rienne224, Vampiress, Scoot, 9jamie, and Slasharific. Thank you all!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I guarantee this chapter will shock people. I expect death threats, and I deserve every one of them._

_Dedications: _

_Melita. The Sirius to my Remus. You make writing fanfiction eight million times more fun and you make my fucking WORLD. Wonk you. x3 _

_Fiona. FANFICTIONFANFICTIONFANFICTIONARG. You manipulate me into writing things XD. NO SNUCIUS THOUGH EVER. No matter how much I love you, you can never push me to that. :P _

_Nicki/Nick. "Do I dazzle you?" "Frequently." Nick is king of dazzling. I'll have to get some dazzling lessons off him. Oh, Nick is so Edwardesque. Even his toenails are beautiful._

_Matthew. My husband times three! We make dancing an olympic sport. My Queen Of The Golden Centre. I do so enjoy our Golden Centre dates. Though our library rendezveese are better._

_WARNING: MORE M/M SEX, though it's not as explicit as last chapter so neurgh._

_Disclaimer: I wish I had teeny weeny Marauders living in my bookcase playing me pretty music and making out all the time... but I don't. :C_

_Note: Writing that first scene was an absolute dream. I _**love**_ when dialogue writes itself, which seems to happen often with the pups. (See my fic _Falling_. That whole fic wrote itself, from start to finish, and it's the most fun I've had in ages.)_

**The Marauders**

"Sirius." Remus sighed fondly, an unconscious sound. It had been three whole months since they got together, and neither one could be happier. Remus was currently sitting on the sofa, Sirius' head in his lap, running his fingers though his love's beautiful hair. Sirius abandoned the song he had been making up about (as far as Remus could tell) Remus' eyes again. He was still trying to perfect some ideas and shape them into an actual song, to the werewolf's embarassment.

"Yeah?" Sirius asked, an impish grin on his face.

"Wha?" Remus blinked.

"You said my name."

"Oh... I didn't notice." Remus giggled slightly. Sirius shuffled closer to him, sitting up so he was seated next to Remus on the sofa, putting his head on Remus' far shoulder.

"It's because you love me so much." He smiled.

"Definitely." Remus affirmed, stroking the top of Sirius' head. Their faces drew close, a playful, rebellious glimmer in Sirius' eyes.

"Hey guys." James grinned, wandering into the lounge. "Woah, what's going on here."

Smoothly, Sirius stuck his finger into the side of Remus' eye and pretended to pull something out, wiping it unaffectionately on Remus' shirt. "Eyelash."

"Then why's he holding your head like that?" Remus blushed, releasing said head.

"It was so painful that Remus simply had to break down like a baby girl. He was crying on my head, damaging my precious locks trying to rub the hair out. I tried to explain to him that that defeated the purpose, but he simply wouldn't listen. His wails were too loud." Sirius smirked. Remus shoved him off the sofa.

"I was holding Sirius so that didn't happen." He explained. James raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

The guitarist had been becoming increasingly suspicious of Sirius and Remus' closeness lately. He kept a constant eye on them, frequently destroying romantic moments such as this.S

"What were you playing?" He asked Sirius, gesturing to the other man's guitar.

Sirius shrugged. "Just something I'm working on. I sang you part of it awhile ago, remember? _Those tender eyes, the soft and luscious lips..._"

"Oh yeah." James grinned. "How's it going?"

"Dunno... I'm kind of stuck. I don't remember what the hell it was about."

"Some girl you were seeing?" Remus suggested, catching Sirius' eyes and smirking.

Sirius smirked back. "Probably." He rested against Remus' legs, perfectly contented to sit on the floor.

"Mhmm." James rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go talk to Lily."

James was also of the opinion that Lily knew something he didn't, given his wife's apparent total ignorance when it came to Sirius and Remus's sudden increased affection. As it happened, he was right, but James didn't need to know that.

"We have to tell him." Remus said, as soon as James was gone. "Lily's right, there's no way we can keep this up for long."

"We can't tell. I just... I'm not ready to do that. I know I've had fifteen years to come to terms with it, but I still... I don't know. It took me that long to trust _you_ enough." Sirius stared at his guitar again.

"But how would he react if he just walked in on us? I'd like to think I'd be pissed if you and James had been going out and hadn't told me."

"Well that is because you are my boyfriend. My gorgeous, sexy, perfect boyfriend." Sirius crawled up Remus as he spoke, settling in his love's lap and kissing him passionately.

"Oh god guys! James could walk in!" Lily's voice came from the vicinity of the door.

"He already did, now you bugger off!" Sirius demanded.

"He did? Oh god!" Lily covered her mouth.

"We weren't kissing yet when he did, no need to get all gasp-y." Sirius rolled his eyes, dismounting Remus' lap to sit beside him.

"Oh. Right. You might want to think about taking it somewhere more private though."

"Yes, we might." Sirius waggled his eyebrows at Remus, who giggled.

"Oh, gross!" Lily laughed. "God, I don't make crude jokes about my sex life!"

"James does, especially back when you first got married." Remus smirked.

"Constantly." Sirius nodded. "I think he still can't quite believe he actually has you."

"Speak of the devil." Remus smiled as James came in, wrapping gentle arms around Lily's waist and kissing the top of her head.

"Hello, my beautiful love. Hey arsewipes." James smiled over the top of Lily's head. Lily laughed gently, taking his hands and removing them, turning around to kiss James gently on the chin.

"Hypocrite." Sirius muttered and Remus sniggered.

"Sorry." Lily giggled. "James lives in some crazy fantasy world where I love him, and sometimes it's fun to play along."

James' face took on a tortured expression. "Lily! Don't mock my worst fear!"

"It's okay guys, Sirius and I were just going." Remus stood up, pulling Sirius with him by the hand.

"See you!" Sirius grinned, waving as Remus pulled him towards his 'room' area.

000

"Well well, Black. You certainly have done well for yourself, haven't you?" A familiar voice sneered.

"Snape?" Sirius blinked. "I haven't seen you since school ended. What are you doing in Berlin?" Sirius pushed his hair back subconsciously, folding his arms. They were in the middle of the street, Sirius having gone out on a chip run.

"A man here hired me for some potions work. I'm teaching at Hogwarts most of the time now." Most of the malice vanished from Severus' voice upon hearing the lack of venom in Sirius' response.

"Potions, I take it?" Sirius smiled, a genuine smile. "That's cool. You've probably heard, I'm-"

"-In a band, yeah. I still remember the first few concerts at school. You guys were actually pretty good." Severus smiled back.

"Thanks... Apparently other people thought so too, we're pretty popular."

"Congratulations."

"We're actually playing a show tonight, I could get you a backstage pass if you want." Sirius grinned.

"That'd be great." Severus grinned back. "It'd be nice to see how you've improved."

Both of them silently reflected on how much they had grown since school. Somehow their bitter rivalry seemed less important now, in the face of all the years that had passed. Severus had matured a lot physically too; from a gangly, unsure teenager, he had grown into a powerful, confident man. The long nose was still present, as well as the slight greasiness to his hair caused by potion brewing, but he had a greater, more sure of himself presence now.

"So... you seeing anyone these days?" Sirius asked as they started walking down the road together, a strange, almost chummy feeling passing between them.

"Nope... Teaching at a boarding school isn't exactly the best place to meet people. Unless you have a thing for older ladies. Which I very much do not."

Sirius laughed. "Oh come on, you know McGonagall's dominant side is kinky."

Severus laughed too. "What about you, some famous flame? Or are you just living it up in groupie heaven, somehow that seems more like you, Black."

Sirius snorted. "Actually, Pete's more into groupies than me. But... uh... yeah, there is someone. It's very much on the down-low though, not even the others know yet, so don't go alerting the tabloids."

"Oooh, secret romances now, eh? You have changed since school, I generally thought lots of embarrassing PDAs were more your style."

Sirius laughed loudly. "That was my style at the time, but I've... I dunno... gotten to know myself more since then. After more than a quick shag now."

"And you couldn't have decided that before everyone in the whole sodding school was forced you to watch you stick your tongue down a different girl's throat every week?" Severus raised an eyebrow, and Sirius laughed.

"Sorry to have inconvenienced you with my youthful... enthusiasm."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Who's the new lady then, someone special and sweet?"

"Yeah." Sirius smiled. "Like no other."

"Do I know her?"

"You might." Sirius admitted slyly.

"Oh god, you've not gone and stolen Potter's wife, have you?"

"What? Oh god, no. I am so very very much not going there. I value my life too highly."

"So they're still happy?"

"Nauseatingly." Sirius smiled.

"That's good." Severus said softly. "For awhile... I was jealous of Potter. But now, as long as Lily's happy, I'll be happy for her."

Sirius nodded. "Well she is. Honestly, it's like they never stopped being newlyweds."

"Do they have any children?"

"They've talked about it, but not yet. Lily wants to wait until we're not on the road so much... maybe when we're next recording."

Severus nodded. "How is she? And everyone else, of course." Sirius shrugged.

"Lily and James are great. Delirious with ooey gooey lovey dovey happy shiny rainbow bunny-ness. Peter's good, he seems pretty happy with the whole rock star gig. Groupies and whatnot. Remus is... Remus is great. His... um... his violinning is getting really awesome."

"He still plays? I remember hearing him once or twice in an abandoned classroom, but he didn't play it at the concerts I saw, just the bass. I figured he'd given up the violin for bass."

Sirius shook his head. "He plays both... not at the same time obviously, but still... both."

Severus nodded. "That's good, he sounded really good."

"He's amazing." Sirius nodded.

"Oooh, Black's sounding smitten." Severus smirked. "Maybe all those girls were just overcompensation..."

"Shut up, _Snivellus._" Sirius snarled, far more aggression in his voice than was necessary.

"Oh my, did I hit too close to home?" Severus smirked, stepping closer to Sirius. Somehow they had wound up in an alley together, far from any prying eyes. Severus took another step, pressing Sirius up against the wall. "Perhaps you prefer something a little... manlier than you did back in school." He whispered against Sirius' jaw. Sirius was helpless with surprise for a moment, but then he pushed Severus away.

"No. I love Remus." He announced. "I don't know what the fuck you're trying to pull, but you can forget it." Sirius stormed away, chips forgotten. Try as he might, he couldn't help hearing Severus' last smirking remark.

"See you at the concert tonight."

000

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Remus asked, looking up from his bass as Sirius entered the bus. There was a scowl on the taller man's face, and his boots were rather louder on the floor than was necessary.

"I... nothing." He grunted, slumping into the seat next to Remus.

"What happened to the chips?" James raised an eyebrow.

"What ch-oh yeah. I dunno. I ran..." He sighed. "Ran into someone I knew."

"An ex?" Peter asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"What? God no. Just... unpleasant reunion pretty much sums it up." Sirius sighed, grabbing a beer for himself. His eyes caught Remus' concerned ones and he looked away, leaning back to swig from his drink. Remus sighed, standing up.

"I'm gonna go to my room, get ready for tonight." He said, heading for his bunk area.

"Crap, is that the time? We should all be getting ready right about now." Peter said, standing up. "See you backstage guys."

James departed too, leaving Sirius to go talk to Remus.

"So what happened?" Remus asked as soon as Sirius entered, turning around from putting his hair in a ponytail in the mirror. Sirius sighed.

"I so very much do not want to talk about it." He grabbed the eyeliner, applying far more than usual.

"Will you at least tell me who you met?" Remus asked, touching Sirius' arm caringly.

Sirius sighed, rubbing his face. "It... it was Snape."

"Oh. Did you... Did you fight?" Remus asked concernedly.

"No. He was nice. Really nice."

"Well that's good."

"Like too nice nice. Like creepy almost kissed me nice."

"Oh." Remus was taken aback. "Did... I mean... what?"

"That was my general reaction." Sirius smiled sheepishly. "It was kind of scary. But god... he's grown so much."

"And he tried to kiss you? God..." Remus sat down, running a hand through his hair and ruining his ponytail.

"Yeah. And I might have given him a backstage pass for tonight beforehand."

"Eep." Remus said.

"You just eeped." Sirius was unable to control a giggle.

"So?" Remus blinked.

"So you're adorable." Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, sitting down next to him and kissing him softly on the neck.

"No kissy time now, I have to get ready." Remus giggled, fighting Sirius off.

"Fine, Mr. Bossy McBoss Pants. Just remember this when you want sex tonight." Sirius pouted, getting up.

"I will." Remus smirked. "I'll also remember how badly you want it, regardless of threats."

"Shut up." Sirius eyed him, picking up the eyeliner again. "You're a meanie."

"Yes I am."

"My meanie?"

"Always."

000

The show was brilliant as ever, although Sirius and Remus were slightly preoccupied by thoughts of just who might be in that crowd. Sirius finally caught sight of him as the last song started, dancing in the mosh pit with others, almost indistinguishable from the seething mass of fans. Sirius only just saw the moment of recognition as he began singing their last song, Remus's werewolf one, before he lost sight of Severus, and had to throw himself into the music.

_"By day I walk among you_

_Moonrise brings the worst of me_

_I can never be clean_

_Bones breaking in my body_"

The beat was slow and soft, deceptively seductive. Remus' violin danced around the tune in a lament all it's own. Sirius leaned right over the microphone stand as he started the second verse, caressing the stand gently, singing not just for the crowd.

"_Twisting, mutilated from within_

_My body betrays me by night_

_Watched by the silver orb of heartache_

_I lose sight of who I am_"

Remus came closer and closer to him, and Sirius turned around, dancing over to him as the guitar died down, the violin taking over the tune almost completely. Sirius leaned closer, kissing Remus softly on one of the scars on his cheek, just for an instant, before returning to the song.

"_Skin stretching, stretching, sprouting_

_I am nothing but a monster_

_My face is broken_

_I bear the marks of my beast within_"

Remus began his solo at this point, dominating the stage totally with the power of his playing, arms working furiously, a strange expression of peaceful concentration coming over his face. His fingers flew across the strings, body swaying lightly in tune as the solo came to it's dramatic, chaotic, intense climax, and Sirius dove for the microphone, throwing himself full force into the final verse to the screams of the crowd.

"_Ripping, tearing_

_My flesh is paper_

_I am broken by myself_

_And I howl._

AhwoooOOOOO!" Sirius yelled jokingly, grinning to the crowd. "Thanks so much, you've all been fantastic. I love you all very much, my pets."

The band waved to the cheering audience as they headed backstage, Peter and James exchanging joking comments about something or other, in the lead, as Sirius and Remus trailed behind, walking in silence.

"Your solo sounded really good." Sirius was the one to break it and Remus smiled, turning to him.

"So did your voice."

Sirius smiled back, taking Remus' hand and squeezing it, just for a second, before they entered the tour bus they used as a backstage area at all times. It was just easier than moving tons of costumes and makeup around all the time.

"Great solo in Whom by the way, guys." Remus commented as they entered, James grinning at him.

"Could say the same for you in By Night, you're getting so great at that." He responded.

"I guess... I always get more into that one at a certain time of month." Remus smiled, referring to the full moon of three days before. They dealt with the moons easily enough, the bus would always be conveniently parked near a forest that night, and all four band members would mysteriously vanish. A few of the roadies suspected something, but thankfully nobody had gotten too inquisitive.

"Not surprising." Peter smiled, blinking when there was a knock at the door. "Hey... we didn't invite anyone backstage today, did we?"

"I did." Sirius said quietly, sitting down on the sofa next to Remus, who squeezed his leg encouragingly, just for a second, while Peter and James were focused on the door.

"_Snape_?! This is who you ran into in town?" James said incredulously, turning to Sirius, who nodded.

"Severus!" Lily leaped up, running over to hug her old friend.

"Hey Lily." Severus smiled, hugging her back. "I'm sorry to just barge in, I thought Sirius would have told you he gave me a backstage pass." He said sheepishly, releasing Lily.

"It's so good to see you!" Lily was unable to help herself, hugging him again. Severus chuckled.

"Hey Severus." Remus smiled innocently from the sofa next to Sirius. "What's been going on, none of us have heard from you since school ended."

Severus shrugged, stepping further into the room. James and Peter seemed to still be in shock. "I haven't really done much, I'm teaching at Hogwarts now, and I make potions for people who aren't quite so adept on the side. What about you lot? You're all clearly living the life."

000

"And then... and then she said to me... 'I know how to use drumsticks myself, you know!'" Peter said, and they all fell about laughing. Everyone was quite drunk now, Remus passed out on the sofa next to Sirius, Lily sitting in James lap, and Peter and Severus taking up the other two chairs.

"God, groupies are idiots!" James laughed, Lily giggling with him.

"Come on Jamesy James James, we are drunk and it is time to go to bed." Lily got up, pulling James to his feet. "It was so wonderful to see you Severus, you have to write me again, and come visit while we're still in Berlin!" She grinned, hugging him again drunkenly.

"It was great to see you too, Lily." Severus said fondly, hugging her back. "I will definitely write, and you know my address well enough."

"Nighty night!" Lily giggled, pulling James off to bed.

"I should sleep too..." Peter got up groggily. "I'll take Remus to bed, see you t'morrow Sirius." He lifted Remus to his feet easily, putting the smaller, still sleeping man's arm around his shoulder and walking him toward his bed. "It was good to see you, Snape."

"You too." Severus smiled, waiting for a moment while Peter and Remus left and doors closed, then turned to Sirius. "We're all alone now." He stood up, walking towards the other man.

"Oh god. Bugger off Snape. I am far too drunk to deal with this." Sirius rubbed his face.

"Then don't try to deal." Severus whispered, pressing alcohol laced lips to Sirius's.

000

'_Oh hell. Oh shagging bloody bollocks hell._' Was pretty much all Sirius Black could think of when he awoke alone on the sofa the following morning, a splitting headache, and a familiar pain in... other areas. '_Snape._'

"Nergh... morning. Where were you?" Remus asked, entering the living room, cup of tea in hand.

"I... oh. I must have... passed out in here." Sirius said, trying not to wince as he sat up.

"Fine... I actually missed your creepy forehead sucking this morning though. It better not happen again." He sat down next to Sirius, kissing him on the forehead and leaning against him. "I feel like crap."

"Me too. In every sense of the word." Sirius agreed, resting his head on top of Remus's.

_A/N: Oh no. Baddy badness! At this point, I'm thinking two more chapters, though this maaay change. Hmm. Also, you got to see the werewolf song, and isn't it neat? Haha. Next chapter will not be especially feel-good-y either, just warning ya. Stay tuned. _

_This chapter actually felt kind of short to me... hmm. /_

_I LOVE MY REVIEWERS._

_remuslives24: XD I have a general 'la la not here la la la' approach to writing smut. It works for me. Aaaah thank you so much you're such a great reviewer and general person all round._

_xX-Fiona-Xx: Well I hope you're happy XD No Snucius though. But there was your sexy sexy Snape appearance. Dammit if only I could stop loving you, I would be FREEE! _

_Actually no I wouldn't, because as soon as I get to Venturers you'll just own my soul again dammit XD_

_And Sirius sends his kisses of lurve to Shiri Razi, BlackLycanth, and rekahneko. Wuvv you all :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Waaah I put off writing this chapter for aaaages, because I didn't want to see Remus getting hurt -wibble-_

_Dedications: _

_Melita. Goth juice! Paper soap! I was in bed with your boyfriend last night haha. Wonk you xox_

_Fiona. Rape, rape, Severus Snape! O hai dere, moar harder plzthx?_

_Nicki/Nick. I had totally H.A.W.T indirect makeouts with you on Friday. POSTERPOSTERPOSTER Can't wait!_

_Matthew. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to sleep with him._

_WARNING: Sirius lies, Remus cries, and something else that rhymes probably happens. Oh yeah. _

_Disclaimer: I have changed my mind. I DO own the Marauders! I AM J.K. Rowling! I AM lying!_

_Note: Writing this chapter made me cry. And I don't cry easily. So shhhbt. Whatever Fiona and Matthew tell you about me crying when Boromir dies is a LIE! My crying hysterically in a room full of strangers while Sirius dies maaaay be the truth however. -shifty look-_

_Yeah, it may seem like Remus is really overreacting, but he's never actually opened himself up like that before. He doesn't do relationships precisely because he doesn't trust people easily, and finds it hard to tell people his secrets, and the first time he ever let anyone all the way in, he got burned badly. Poor baby._

_A lot of scene breaks in this one, sorry. I had a lot of small bits to convey, and big long dramatic scenes just didn't seem to fit with the flow of the chapter, and the feel of it. If that annoys anyone, sorry. I know it kind of annoys me XD_

**The Marauders**

"Sirius! There you are! God, what's wrong? I've barely seen you for days." Remus exclaimed, having found Sirius tucked away in a forgotten closet at the back of the bus with his guitar. "Why are you hiding in a closet?"

Sirius shrugged. "I've just been thinking."

"Oh fuck." Remus recognised the look on his friend's face from years of women's broken hearts. "Are you... Are you breaking up with me?"

"What?" Sirius jumped. "God no. I love you." He sighed. "But I don't deserve you."

"What? Why not?"

Sirius stood up, leaving the closet for one of his other various hiding places in the bus, leaving Remus behind him, trying to make sense of his boyfriend's madness.

000

Another week of Sirius' hiding and evading all questions when found passed, before Remus decided to search his possessions. Sirius, it seemed, had been waiting for this, because the letter containing everything Remus needed to know was sitting on his pillow.

_Sirius_

_Sorry I had to dash straight after, but I expect your friends would have gotten curious as to why we were curled up on the settee together. Doesn't mean it's not appreciated - nobody's sucked me off that well in a long time. That thing you did with your tongue--_

Remus dropped the letter in disgust, tears filling his eyes. He was unable to help seeing the name at the bottom as it fell however.

_Highest Regards_

_Severus Snape._

Remus dropped to his knees, feeling physically sick. This just couldn't be happening. Sirius had said he loved him. Sirius would never do that, not to Remus.

_But._ A nagging voice in Remus' head reminded him. _Didn't Sirius love all those girls in Hogwarts? And didn't he sleep around on every single one of them?_

_This is different._ Remus told himself firmly. _Sirius loves me. He really does. He would never do that._

He was unable to stop the tears however, his whole body giving way to agony, lying sprawled on the floor. Unbidden, mental pictures of Sirius and Snape wandered into his mind, holding each other, kissing gently, doing things to each other that made Remus feel sick once more. He retched slightly, and then sat up, daring to take another glance at the letter.

_-in your tight little arse-_

He retched again, dropping it, overwhelmed by a new flood of tears. This couldn't be happening. Not now, just when Remus couldn't have possibly been happier. He stood up slowly, wiping his face as he headed to the hiding place he instinctively knew Sirius was in.

000

"What happened." Remus' voice was cold, but halfway through he was unable to hold back a sob.

"Found the letter, did you?" Sirius sounded hoarse, staring up from behind his hair, sitting in the shadows, he looked like a prisoner.

"How could you? What happened to-" Remus choked on the word "-_love_? Was I just something meaningless after all?"

"What? Oh god no. I love you, more than anything."

"Stop it. That word doesn't mean SHIT anymore! What the FUCK could you know about love?" Remus yelled, tears streaming down his face again.

"I-"

"Save it." Remus choked, turning away. "This is why I don't date. Goodbye, Sirius."

000

"What's up?" James asked Remus as he walked aimlessly through the living room, tears coursing down his cheeks. Lily looked up from the photos James had been showing her, and caught sight of Remus' face.

"Why don't you go ask Sirius what happened?" Remus said hoarsely. "He would know all the details. I just read them in-" He choked back a sob "-A letter."

Lily and James exchanged a look, and James raced off to find Sirius, Lily staying to comfort Remus.

"What happened?" She hugged him gently, leading Remus to the sofa, but he retched at the sight of it and turned, heading from a chair as far away as possible.

"Sirius. And Sn-s-_him_. Had sex. Right there." Remus sobbed.

"Oh god, Remus!" Lily wrapped her arms around Remus, allowing the werewolf to cry gently on her shoulder.

"I trusted him, Lily. I trusted him totally, and he went and-and-_fucked around_ like that!" Remus sobbed, clinging desperately to Lily.

000

"Remus has just entered the living room in tears. He said to ask you what had happened." James said somewhat coldly. Although they had never been close in the way James was to Sirius or Peter, James saw Remus as a sort of younger brother, to be protected and kept safe from harm. Even if Sirius was the causer of said harm.

"I did something horrible." Sirius said in a hoarse whisper, hugging his knees to his chest.

"How horrible?"

"I slept with Snape." Sirius sighed. James inhaled sharply.

"Oh. And you and Remus...?"

"We were together." Sirius nodded. "I've ruined the best fucking thing that ever happened to me."

"Do you wanna tell me how-how it happened?" James was slightly shellshocked, sitting down next to Sirius.

"It was that night Snape was here. We were all really drunk, and then you guys headed to bed, and Snape came over and started kissing me and pressuring me. I was really really drunk, and I dunno... I just went with it. I don't remember much." He put his head on his knees. "And now I've lost Remus. God, I'm a dick."

"How long had you and Remus been together?"

"Three months now, nearly four by this point I guess. God, I love him so much." Sirius' voice cracked, and James reached out wordlessly to embrace his friend, allowing Sirius to cry his heart out on James' shoulder.

000

"I can't... I can't believe he would do that to me." Remus sobbed. He and Lily were now curled up on her bed, chocolates, tea, and tissues surrounding them. Lily nodded, handing him another chocolate.

"Men can be such bastards. Sirius is just a jerk."

"But he's my best friend! Not just my boyfriend, or fuck buddy, or whatever the hell he really thought of me. He told me everything. He told me he was gay, when nobody else knew. He - god, he probably planned out that whole date thing to get me to sleep with him! That fucking bastard!"

"God, really? That's sick! Using you like that!" Lily exclaimed.

Remus nodded, grabbing another chocolate. "And I really thought he loved me." Remus choked. "I loved him. But I can't ever trust him again."

"Oh, I wouldn't. If he tries anything again just let me know, I'll sort him out."

Remus giggled slightly. "Thanks Lily. You're the greatest."

"It's what I'm here for." She grinned.

"But he's not gonna get the chance to try it again. I'm leaving the band."

"What?" Lily gasped. "But there is no band without you! You've gotta stay Remus, at least for the rest of this tour. Think of all the fans that've bought tickets and will be let down that you're not there!"

Remus thought. "I'll think about it. I don't think I can play at all yet though."

Lily nodded. "Of course. I'll talk to James and Pete about cancelling the next few concerts to try and sort this out. We'll make some excuse, give you some time."

Remus smiled. "Thanks, Lil. I'm so glad you're here."

000

"How's Remus?" James asked when Lily entered the lounge. He had been filling in Peter with what they had figured out so far, and Lily sat down, sighing.

"Sleeping, in our bed. Still crying, even in his sleep. He's really bad. How about Sirius?"

"Crying in a wardrobe, and refusing to come out. From what I made out over the tears it was less consensual than Remus seems to think."

"S-Severus raped him?" Lily gasped.

"Not exactly, but Sirius sure as hell didn't want it." James said darkly. "He feels like shit."

"So does Remus, he was talking about quitting the band after this tour. I told him we'd think of some excuse to cancel the next few concerts, let them sort out what they can."

"I'll say I damaged my wrist." Peter offered. "People are getting suspicious at my lack of injuries anyway."

Lily nodded. "Thanks Pete. I don't think Sirius and Remus talking is the right thing at this stage though. They just need to be comforted, and looked after."

James nodded. "Okay... I'll go talk to people, let 'em know we're taking a break. Lily my flower, could you bandage Pete's wrist up? Needs to be convincing and all."

"Can do." Lily nodded, all three of them getting up to go to their respective tasks.

000

_Hi everyone!_

_I'm really sorry to inform you that I've hurt my left wrist. I don't know quite what's wrong with it, but the doctors have said no drums for a while, to be safe. We've had to cancel the next few concerts, which is really upsetting. We're so, so sorry to everyone, but we'll hopefully see you all soon enough. Assuming I haven't broken something, our next concert will be in London on the 26th. Hey, our hometown! It's pretty exciting, I can't wait to see some of you there. We might even have a few old friends coming, it'll be nice to see them there! _

_Incidentally, it's really difficult to type with only one hand. You sort of have to flail it all over the keyboard wildly. Very confusing and annoying. _

_Love from the road_

_Peter Pettigrew. _

Peter stretched after hitting send. His right wrist ached from the effort... to be safe if any roadies were watching, he only used his right hand for anything now, even typing, so that message had been quite a stretch. Still, now it was done. He turned around, smiling as Lily came in.

"How're things?"

"Shit." Remus answered dully from behind Lily, and Peter jumped slightly.

"Remus!" Peter smiled, getting up to hug his friend, who returned it tiredly.

"Hey Pete. You've heard then?"

"Yeah, James told me." He sighed. "I'm so sorry Remus."

"It's fine. I'll get through it." Remus smiled. "I mean, not today, but I will be over it one day."

Lily looked up from where she had been peeking at the computer, grinning. "This is good Pete, it hopefully won't piss too many fans off."

Peter nodded, and Remus blinked. "What won't?"

Peter held up his left hand. "I seem to have tragically injured my wrist, meaning we have to cancel the next few concerts." He smiled innocently. Remus grinned, and hugged him again, a proper hug this time.

"Thank you so much, Pete.

000

_'If he can do it, why the fuck can't I?'_ The thought had first occurred while Remus was wallowing in despair two days after his discovery. After all, the relationship was over, and he was sure there were plenty of people out there desperate to get with the mysterious, scar-faced violin player.

He dressed himself up properly for the first time in days and left the bus, not telling anyone where he was going.

All Remus remembered of the pub the next morning was that it was small and grotty, but he got chatting with some guy pretty quickly, and it hadn't taken them long to be headed somewhere more private.

The sex had been rough and dispassionate, but also somehow good, right. He had even managed to keep himself from gasping Sirius' name as he came, biting his tongue hard instead, and riding it out in silence. When he returned to the bus, exhausted and filthy from the public toilet, but also somehow more at ease, Lily was absolutely frantic, having been convinced Remus had been off to kill himself.

"Relax, Lils. I just went out to the pub for a bit, had a few drinks. I'm fine. I'm not that stupid."

The next time was much the same, and the next, and next, Remus finding the release he needed in strangers, while Lily, James, and Peter grew more worried about him. Remus didn't talk much anymore, just spending all his free time playing the violin. He had taken to dressing all in black and wearing much more eyeliner than he usually did, and didn't like anyone coming to see if he was okay.

The first time he actually brought someone home from the pub for a go was startling to all. Lily was the first one to find out, when she came to wake Remus up and found two bodies in the bed instead of one. From then on this was a regular occurance, Remus didn't seem to care that anyone was worried about him.

Sirius simply sat in his closet in silence, eating and drinking when things were brought to him, occasionally leaving to use the toilet or shower, but otherwise he simply cut himself off, wrapped in misery, and horror at what he had done.

_A/N: There we are! Shortest.Chapter.Evah, I'm sorry, but it fit. Expect the next chapter soon, it WILL be the last one. It'll probably be sooner than this one was, since it contains the scene that first inspired this story, and I've been aching to write it since I started. Exciting! It'll also be longer lol. Sorry 'bout that XD_

_REVIEWS!_

_remuslives23: Who doesn't love sexually aggressive Snape? OH MAN I would pay to see that too! I may have to write it now... I've actually had a Snape/Sirius fic in the wings for well over a year now but I never get round to it XD_

_xX-Fiona-Xx: It is totally impossible. I am trapped forever NOES!_

_Avahin: Oh man the world would be such a freakin' awesome place if that was how first dates worked. Wow four reviews! Thank you so much :D_

_And thanks to Slasharific, rekahneko, BlackLycanth, Scoot, Herb3, and GemTheWitch._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Erk! So actually it _was_ a bit of a wait between chapters... sorry! _

_My excuses (I have many) come in this order._

_Firstly; Major good stuff has been happening to me lately in my personal life. This means I'm pretty distracted, and even when not, it's difficult to write when your characters are depressed as a depression, and you're dancing on moonbeams XD But asdfghjkl _**I'm so happy.**

_Secondly; My brother and mother are both computer hogs! -grinds teeth-_

_Thirdly; This chapter was unbelievably hard to write. Seriously, this is something like the fourth or fifth rewrite. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but it's just sitting here now, I'm sick of looking at it, so up it goes._

_Dedications:_

_Melita. sdfsdfsdfsdf Friday was THE MOTHER OF ALL EPICNESS. We have GOT to stop letting Matthew watch the babies! He makes a comfy beanbag though._

_Fiona. I'm kind of like your writing slave. And your everything slave._

_Nicki/Nick. We tried to do a birthday Argentine tango with a troll, but there were boob issues, so now we're getting corsets. Happy very late birthday, love!_

_Matthew. I'd put my building in YOUR backyard. We're such professionals. How would YOU like to be bolted to another book? Give Faramir Captain Of Gondor your spanking for today._

_WARNING: Sad and then happy and sweet and slash and YAY_

_Note: I went to a friend's youth group a few weeks ago, and one of the things the preacher said was this;_

_"And a man will see a girl he likes - yes, a girl, men don't fall in love with men in the real world."_

_I died laughing. So there are thousands of people who just _pretend_ to be gay, then? Funny, I always thought I was actually a lesbian. Guess not..._

**The Marauders**

"Remus, I-" It had been two weeks, and James had finally managed to coax Sirius out of the closet and convince him to talk to Remus. He had dragged himself through the shower, dressed thoughtlessly (winding up in one of Lily's baggier t-shirts, and a pair of Peter's shorts, but Sirius didn't really notice.) and walked the distance to Remus' room as slowly as possible. He rubbed his face, hands scratching over what was by now a beard he had forgotten to shave, and opened the door, saying the above greeting slowly, as though letting it into the world would cause something calamitous to befall him. Which, given the situation, it might, so Sirius was entirely justified. He was cut short, however, by the sight of two person-shaped lumps under Remus' blanket. One of the lumps began to move, and wriggled his head out from under the blanked.

"Whuh?" Remus said stupidly, then frowned. "Oh. You. What is it?" He glared darkly at Sirius.

Sirius simply stared at him for half a minute, then turned and ran, not ready to face that yet.

"Sirius! What's wrong?" Peter asked as Sirius ran past, turning to follow the guitarist. Sirius threw himself into his closet and sat down, curling into a ball.

"Sirius?" Peter asked, catching up easily. "What happened?"

"Him." Sirius muttered. "And someone else."

"Oh Christ." Peter ran a hand through his hair, sitting down next to Sirius. "We were hoping you wouldn't find out."

"How long?" Sirius was near inaudible through arms and knees and hair.

"About... a week and a half now. It doesn't mean anything to him though, I think... I think he just wants to feel something." Peter said, hugging his knees to his chest. "He misses you."

"Then why doesn't he come talk to me?" Sirius' voice was thick with tears.

"Why aren't you talking to him right now?" Peter looked at Sirius.

"Because he's busy fucking some groupie." Sirius said bitterly.

"Because he was with someone else." Peter said firmly. "Remus doesn't know what Snape really did to you, every time we try to tell him he just shuts down completely. He thinks you wanted it."

"He does?" Sirius looked up, through his curtain of hair, at Peter. "How can he think that? I love him!"

"Then get the fuck out of your closet and go talk to your boyfriend!" Peter grinned, getting up and pulling Sirius to his feet.

"I can't - he's... he's still..."

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to him. You go shave, that beard is actually the creepiest thing I've ever seen."

000

"Sirius." Remus said coldly when the other man entered the room. Sirius met his eyes, seeing them filled with such reproach he almost broke down right then.

"Remus." He replied timidly, taking a step closer to the other man. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Remus arched an eyebrow.

"What-what happened. It wasn't my choice. I was really drunk, and he-he forced me." Sirius looked down, biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

Remus' face flickered slightly. "What?"

Sirius continued speaking shakily. "I-I didn't fight it enough. I was too fucking drunk." He ran a hand through his hair, pushing the bits covering his face upwards for a second, then allowing them to flop back down and hide him once more.

"Is-is that true?" Remus said, voice trembling.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I could never fuck up something like that on purpose." Sirius breathed.

"Well. Oh." Remus said softly, running a hand through his hair. "I need-I need to think. I-I..."

"I'll be in my closet." Sirius said, daring to look up, seeing Remus' beautiful scarred face looking stunned, two lonely tears trickling down his cheeks. Remus nodded wordlessly, his mouth ever so slightly open, and Sirius left, after taking one last glance.

000

"Tomorrow's the 26th." Peter said lightly, sitting down next to Remus on the step off the bus. "How're you doing?"

"I don't know." Remus said softly. "I talked to him yesterday. He told me Sn- that... that he was forced."

"Bloody raped, 's more like." Peter replied gently. "From what he told me, Lily, and James, it was pretty horrible."

"Yeah." Remus sighed. "I don't know if I'm totally ready to be around him though. Part of me just wants to go hug him and tell him it's all fine, but I know it's not. Absolutely nothing is anywhere near fine in any way."

"Just remember who he is. He's Sirius. Not - well... not the kind of man to cheat on _you_. A friend. Someone who'd always go out of his way to make sure everyone was having fun. Funny guy. Caring. Kind. Incredibly loving and loyal to everyone he cares about."

"Yeah." Remus breathed, a million miles away reliving old memories of being with Sirius. The order made no sense, and he was remembering things from Hogwarts, and from now, and from back on the train the first time he met Sirius, everything. He remembered who Sirius was. Not just a boyfriend. His best mate.

"I'll do the concert."

000

"Concert's tomorrow." James said, swinging himself into Sirius' closet. "Are you gonna play?"

"I kind of have to, don't I?" Sirius eyed him.

"Not if you don't want to." James assured him. "If you're not up to it, you absolutely don't have to."

Sirius shook his head dully. "It's fine. I talked to Remus. He-he knows everything. He listened to me."

"Really?" James blinked, then grinned. "Well that's good, right? You're talking!"

"I... I guess. It wasn't like a conversation, but... we talked. I think things are a bit better than they were." Sirius allowed himself a hesitant smile.

"That's great." James grinned. "Do you... do you think things might ever be normal again?"

"I dunno." Sirius sighed. "I'm not sure if Remus can trust me enough to want to get back together, but we might be able to be friends again."

James smiled at him. "Well that's something, at least. Things are hell right now, but with work, we might be able to fix it. You'll play?"

"I'll play." Sirius nodded. "Getting back to normal is a good thing."

"Getting out of the closet would be a good step too. Only in a literal sense, I mean. Come on, I have to write up a setlist for tomorrow, wanna help?"

"Closet." Sirius frowned. "Songs. I fucked up." A slow grin crept onto his face, and without any further explanation, Sirius leaped up and dashed out of the closet, heading for his room.

000

"Are you sure you're okay to do this, Remus?" Peter asked, backstage. The previous day had been hard on him, Remus had simply lain fully clothed on his bed, refusing to speak. Remus nodded slowly.

"I'll be fine. Do you know what we're playing?"

"I think James has the setlist... He's off talking to..." Peter looked away, fidgeting with his fingers.

"It's okay to say his name. I'm not gonna go all crazy." Remus gave Peter a weary smile, and got out his rosin.

"I know. It's just... this can't be easy. I don't wanna go making this harder."

"And avoiding the subject and acting all non-normal is making it easier how?" Remus smiled dryly, rubbing the rosin gently up and down his bow. "I'm fine, really. You don't have to be all subject-dodging and awkward around me."

"Uh... if you're sure." Peter shifted from one foot from the other.

"I'm sure. So do you have any idea what we're playing?"

"Nope... James has the list, like I said. He'll probably be over soon."

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Came a grinning voice from behind Peter. "One list o' songs, right here."

"Hey James." Remus smiled, taking the list. "What'd you work out?"

"We're starting with something new. Si-"

"We're doing _what_?!" Remus yelped. "How am I supposed to learn something new, just like that? We haven't practised at all!"

"I know, I know! Sirius, Pete and I have already practised. Sirius knew you wouldn't be able to just play something new easy peasy, so we're using that piece you wrote the other day for Notice Me, right at the start, then you just go grab your bass for Temptress."

"But we've never practised together! It's gonna sound awful!"

"And if it does, that'd be my fault altogether." A rough, scratchy voice came from behind James, and all three of them turned. Sirius attempted a smile, but it looked like his facial muscles had forgotten exactly how it went.

"Seeya." Peter said quietly, dragging James away.

"Hi, Sirius." Remus said softly, standing up and putting the bow and rosin aside. "How-how are you?"

"Not at my best, but I'll deal. How about you?" Sirius took a step towards him and began to reach out, but stopped.

"Really, really... tired. Tired of everything."

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered quietly.

"It isn't your fault. I'm just sick of it all. Sick of fighting. Sick of playing. Sick of caring." Remus looked into Sirius' eyes, his own eyes wet with tears. "I miss you."

Sirius reached out slowly, pulling Remus into a gentle embrace. Remus acquiesced, wrapping his arms around Sirius' waist, crying quietly into his shoulder.

"It's okay Moony, it's okay." Sirius whispered, petting Remus' hair, silent tears slipping down his own face. They stood together for a while, the only sounds those of Remus sobbing gently, and Sirius' hand against his greying hair. Remus was the one to step back, wiping his face and looking into Sirius' eyes again.

"I don't want us to be fighting anymore. I don't - I don't care what you did. I just... I want to be friends."

Shock flashed over Sirius' face, followed by a hesitant grin. "You mean it?"

"I'm too tired for any of this. I just want to be normal again. Being angry at each other won't solve anything."

Sirius allowed his face to break into a full grin, and hugged Remus again.

"God, Remus... I've missed you so much." He whispered.

"So have I." Remus smiled timidly, returning the hug.

000

A sole spotlight flared into life in the middle of the stage, as the crowd's screams escalated, Remus standing timidly in the middle of it. He raised his bow to the strings of the violin and began to play slowly, a heart-wrenching lament flowing from him as he played. The solo itself was about a minute long, and once it was done, the crowd were all completely into it, cameras out all over the place, eyes wide with awe. On the last, trembling note of Remus' solo, a strong guitar chord burst from the darkness, and Sirius, James, and Peter were hit by spotlights, beginning to play their hardest, Sirius especially focusing entirely on his guitar. The fans went wild - there was no better treat than getting to experience a brand new song for the very first time. Remus slid away from the light without notice, heading to the side of the stage for his bass. He stepped back onto the right side of the stage to watch Sirius pensively as he made a dive for the microphone stand, just in time to begin the song.

"_Sweetest angel_

_I've made you cry again_

_And if it would help_

_I'd let us start again_

_Because I know_

_You are my star shining down_

_I am the worm underneath the ground_"

Remus watched him in awe, still not entirely sure what was happening. Sirius was bent low over the microphone, singing seductively as the audience screamed, but he backed off after that, letting his headset do the work as he began the chorus, glancing towards Remus for the first time since he had started playing.

"_Your amber eyes_

_The soft brush of your lips_

_And if you didn't stay tonight_

_You'd be the only one I missed._

_My love, Remus_

_Won't you forgive my wrongs tonight?_"

At the word Remus, the whole crowd inhaled sharply as one, followed by a few catcalls and cheers. Sirius ignored them altogether, keeping his eyes locked on Remus', the rest of the world tuned out entirely. He took a hesitant step closer as he began the next verse, a lone tear slipping down Remus' cheek.

_"Oh Moony_

_I'm just a dog_

_Unfit to touch your feet._

_Though if you could forgive me_

_I think that'd be neat._

_Because I love you_

_Always and evermore._"

Remus' whole face was wet with tears now, but he was unable to resist choking little laughs at times, from Sirius' dog reference, to his absurd rhyming of feet and neat. It was so perfectly, incredibly, breathtakingly like him. Sirius smiled a little, a tear making it's way down his cheek as well.

"_Your amber eyes_

_The soft brush of your lips_

_And if you didn't stay tonight_

_You'd be the only one I missed._

_My love, Remus_

_Won't you forgive my wrongs tonight?_"

Remus choked again, giving the slightest of nods. Sirius beamed as he began the next verse, his eyes locked in on Remus, the rest of the stadium simply fading away to irrelevance.

"_The softest flecks of gold_

_Entwined with amber strands_

_Your eyes, like twin sunlights_

_Deserve so many bands_

_To sing their praises_"

Remus laughed again, his whole face lighting up. All these were ideas Sirius had bounced off him for a song, a song Remus had repeatedly refused to condone the writing of. Didn't matter now. Remus grinned, and Sirius grinned back, a second tear joining the first.

"_Your golden eyes_

_The pressure of your lips_

_And if you didn't stay tonight_

_You'd be the only one I missed._

_I fucking love you_

_You're such a gorgeous fucking prick..._"

Sirius finally broke down, choking on the last line, and Remus rushed forward, wrapping arms tightly around the other man's thin body, eyes meeting, and then lips crushing together in a desperate, loving kiss, as the crowd and the rest of the band roared with applause and deafening screams.

_A/N: No, that's not it. There is an epilogue coming, it's just a couple of scenes I had hoped to fit into this fic but couldn't find space for, so they get to be an epilogue. Expect it soon! Also, in the space (I'm thinking a few months, at least) between this chapter and the epilogue, Sirius and Remus will have done a lot of work to get back to normal. There will have been arguments and discussions, and probably lots of sex. It wasn't all fixed with a kiss. The other bits aren't as much fun to read though XD The epilogue will also contain 'the rooftop song', which is actually called Saviour, and was going to be in this chapter, but it wound up not fitting, making it too clunky, and stretching the story out too far._

_Fun fact, originally Sirius was going to turn to meaningless sex after the breakup. Remus was going to drink a lot and want Sirius back. The only thing really giving him hope was gonna be that Sirius was sleeping with girls, and he always said they meant nothing to him. That idea was abandoned pretty quickly though, and I like it better this way :)_

_Another fun fact, this was NOT originally a HP story at all. At first it was a Gerard/Frank MCR story, but that went in the bin really fast. I can read it, but something about writing RPS (Real Person Slash) just makes me feel creepy. So instead you got Remus/Sirius lovin'. And really, I like it much much much better this way :D_

_REVIEWZORZ!_

_Avahin: Snape does, apparently XD He is a twisted man._

_And thanks to remuslives23, Dizzy.Blonde.Girl, poppyjml, The Miss Marauders, BlackLycanth, Beth5572, 9jamie, The Girl Of Many Fandoms, and rekahneko._

_Thanks for reading, thanks for reviewing, thanks for the suggestions, thanks for the laughs, thank you all :)_


	8. Epilogue

_A/N: Here we are, the END of The Marauders! OH NOES! I know I'm gonna miss this fic heaps! It's had it's ups and downs; there were times when writing it felt stupid and awkward and like the biggest waste of pixels ever to hit the internet, but I fell in love with it, and now parting with it's gonna be hard. _

_So, for the last times, I say..._

_Dedications;_

_Melita: MAHOW! MEWUH! Olats and Yats should be avoided at all costs. However will Remus cope now? _

_Fiona: Fairy party! :D Lol you're gonna be a fantastic nymph. And Matthew's gonna look so pretty in wings!_

_Nicki/Nick: Lumi-Wumi's Sticky-Wicky is who I call to get off._

_Matthew: Sssh, I'm trying to watch the movie!_

_WARNING: Do I really have to say it?_

_Disclaimer: JKR owns them sadly. I just borrow them and put instruments in their hands._

_To everyone who read and reviewed: _Thank you. _You mean the world to me._

**The Marauders**

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked, squeezing Remus' hand tightly. Two months had passed since Sirius had outed them at the concert, and they were about to do their first interview since. Remus breathed deeply.

"As I'll ever be. How about you?"

"I think so. It feels so strange, people just knowing. It... it's weird.."

Remus nodded. "The letter from Regulus was funny."

Sirius laughed loudly. His brother had sent him a letter the day after the concert, saying that he had been there and couldn't believe his brother's courage. It was the first contact they had had in years.

"Hey, at least he's speaking to me again."

"No longer are you a disgrace to the Noble And Most Ancient House Of Black. Your rebellious edge is gone."

"Noo! Doomed to walk the world without a family to hate me! How shall I cope?" Sirius swooned dramatically, and Remus laughed.

"Okay, come on. Let's do this."

Together, hand in hand, they walked onto the stage as the music cue went, Remus waving to the screaming fans in the audience, Sirius blowing them kisses.

The interviewer, a pretty brunette, was waiting for them at the sofa in the middle of the stage. Remus smiled, sitting down next to her, and Sirius casually plopped himself in his lap, the the crowd's delight and laughter. Remus giggled, and shoved him playfully off, while the interviewer waited for the catcalls to subside before she began the interview.

"Wow. Remus, Sirius, as you've just demonstrated, the two of you have recently made a shocking announcement at a concert. How does it feel?"

"Really weird." Sirius answered at once. "I've been gay in secret since I was about twelve. Remus is the only person I ever told before all this happened, and all of a sudden I'm getting letters from like, my brother, and my old teachers and stuff. It's really strange."

"It's strange for me too." Remus smiled. "I didn't actually know I was gay until Sirius, and all of a sudden it's on my Wikipedia page. It's a bit scary." He grinned, and Sirius nodded.

The interviewer nodded too. "How long have you two been together as a couple? How did this even start?"

Sirius laughed, and Remus blushed and giggled slightly. "We've been together for a total of about five months at this point, though there was a bit where we were broken up in the middle."

Sirius nodded. "I did something very stupid that I'm not proud of. It took a lot of work for us to get to this point again. As for your second question, it's a bit of a funny story. I'd only just come out to Remus, and we'd known each other fifteen years, so it was a bit of a blow to him. Then one day we were talking about why he doesn't like dating, and how he'd never really had anyone treat him the way he deserved to be treated, so I got to thinking that I should take him out for a night. Just as friends, but it was..."

"It was amazing." Remus smiled, looking into Sirius' eyes. "He took me for a romantic dinner, and then dancing in the moonlight, as cheesy as it sounds. It was the most magical night of my life. I don't even know why I kissed him, but I did. That's actually pretty much how I figured out I was gay."

The interviewer smiled, and the audience gave a loud aww. Remus blushed and grinned, still looking into Sirius' eyes. Sirius kissed him softly, without another word, to the crowd's delight. When they parted, the interviewer was grinning at them in delight.

"You two coming out has inspired a large number of gay people to come out and fight for the acceptance they deserve. Do you have any words for them?"

"Yes." Sirius said firmly. "Good on you. There is nothing wrong with being gay. For years I hid myself away and cried, and contemplated killing myself, all because I had this big filthy secret. And know what? It was stupid. Yes, some people are going to react badly. And if you're afraid of that and decide not to tell, that's fine. There's nothing wrong with the closet. But one thing I never ever want any of you to do is be ashamed of yourself. Being gay doesn't make you dirty or perverted, it just makes you gay. That's all. It's just another part of who you are, and it's not a bad part. It's most definitely a good part. And it shouldn't have to be a big deal either. Yes, I'm gay. I also prefer boxers over briefs. Just another fact. Gay people are more a fact of life than an 'abomination' at this point, and there are some assholes who just have to learn that."

Remus smiled. "Sirius said it all for me. Just remember that whoever you are, whatever you do, whoever you love, there are four guys who love you for it."

000

"Ow! This bloody thing hurts! How do women wear these?"

"Oh, stop whining." Remus smiled, pulling Sirius' corset tighter. "This was your idea, and you're not backing out now."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Just tie up the damn corset and help me find my padded bra."

000

The crowd roared as the spotlight came on, but it quickly faded to confusion, when instead of hitting a male rockstar, the spotlight trained on the back of what was clearly a woman, with a curvy waist, dressed in a pink t-shirt, a short black skirt, fishnets and high heels. Her long straight black hair was up in sleek pigtails, and she tapped her foot on the stage three times, hands on her guitar. Out of the blackness the opening chords of one of the Marauders' songs began, adding to the confusion. Remus' violin could clearly be heard, and the girl seemed to be playing Sirius' part... Sirius. Comprehension dawned on the audience as Sirius turned around, revealing that it was in fact him in drag. As it happened, he made a beautiful girl. The next spotlight hit Remus, already facing the crowd, his hair falling in soft waves around his face, also in a corset and stuffed bra, dressed in tight, feminine skinny jeans, and a pale blue t-shirt with a puppy on it.

The next one to be spotlighted was James, again, in drag. He was wearing a long blonde wig, to the crowd's great amusement, and a short, girly black skirt, with a red top of Lily's. The last person revealed was Peter, dressed as a woman like the rest. He hadn't done much, just put on a corset and padded bra, a tight black t-shirt with a kitten on, and a tighter pair of skinny jeans than usual. The crowd screamed, and there was the beeping of tens of cameras beginning to film. Sirius danced his way to the microphone, where he began to sing mellowly, the rooftop song he had written for Remus. Remus now did backing vocals in this song, after much coaxing from Sirius, and it sounded more beautiful than ever.

"_I'm lost to the dark now_

_All is meaningless _

_Alone_

_A rooftop_

_I'm begging, pleading for my world to end._"

The crowd went wild as Sirius tossed his pigtails back, and James tried to do the same with his wig, instead managing to flick it half off. Even the band laughed at this, and the crowd screamed all the louder.

"_But you come to me_

_And within you_

_Who I am_

_Who I should be_

_I see my soul reflected in perfect eyes._"

Sirius pranced across the stage and kissed Remus thoroughly, for no reason at all. "I love you." He whispered, and Remus kissed him again, quickly, before Sirius began the chorus.

"_Your words are my salvation_

_Inviting ground no longer near_

_The pain's not enough to die now_

_I just need you here._"

Sirius flounced across to James, who was trying to use his head to fix the wig while still playing, and danced slowly all around him, using his teeth to right the wig.

"_Angels don't need to fly_

_Retreat from the ledge_

_Together_

_We live_

_You've brought me to where I belong._"

Sirius danced back over to the right side of the stage, and gave Remus another quick kiss, on the cheek this time.

"_Your words are my salvation_

_Inviting ground no longer near_

_The pain's not enough to die now_

_I just need you here._"

Sirius kissed Remus yet again, and James had to come over and kick him in the shin to remind him to sing when James' solo was over.

"_Because it only takes one_

_To make the difference_

_To save a life from ending_

_Yeah, it only takes one_

_Never ever stop_

_Don't let the dark defeat you._

_Because I_

_Believe_

_In you._"

"Somebody bloody neuter these two!" James yelled as the song finished, and the crowd laughed loudly.

"Ahh, he's just jealous." Sirius smiled, as though James were a petulant child.

"_He_ is married, and doesn't see much to be jealous about. No offense, but I'd rather Lils than either of you any day."

"Whateeever." Sirius smirked, kissing Remus again.

_A/N: IT IS OVER OH NOES._

_Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed, I can't even begin to say just how amazing you all are. But it's a lot, trust me._

_For the last time, review responses._

_remuslives23: Haha thanks :) lol I'm not actually Christian myself (Actually, I'm Wiccan) I was just there because my friend invited me to a party they were having... they had a couple of tons of snow brought in in the parking lot. It was amaaazing haha... until they started preaching and playing bland music. Ahahaha not going back theeere._

_BlackLycanth: I'm going to miss it too! Waaaaah!_

_xX-Fiona-Xx: I wrote this just for you; 'One day Remus and Sirius and Snape and Lucius and Harry and Draco and Tom Riddle and Hermione, who were all pretty fairies with wings, decided to have the grandmother of all orgies and it was HAWT.' Did you like your fanfic? XD_

_The Girl Of Many Fandoms: Actually MCR aren't very emo, I can't stand emo music either. They're closer to goth/metal, but emos pretty much ruined them. They actually have pretty good music though. And thank you :D_

_E.Nigma: HOLY CRAP your reviews made my day! Hahaha making you look insane was my pleasure entirely :D I'm really glad you liked it!_

_Anna: Hahaha I find myself humming along while I write XD_

_And Sirius and Remus both send thank-you kisses to Dizzy.Blonde.Girl, Avahin, Moosxaxlot, furrylittlesecret (haha love the name!), and rekahneko! Thank you all so much :D_

_And now I just have one more thing to say to you all._

_._

_._

_._

_Sequel...??_


End file.
